


The Savage and the Untamed

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bucky is a local hunter, But I can't promise it will be scary enough, Child Abduction/Child Abuse/Child Murder, Crime Fiction, Eventual Happy Ending, Fictional Location, Intend to be a thriller, M/M, Steve is a state trooper
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 犯罪小说，AU设定。





	1. Imaginary Friend (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写一个稍微带有惊悚色彩的犯罪故事，但是能力十分有限，成文又双叒叕一点也不恐怖orz。因为调研不够详尽，地理环境（纽约上州）和职业（郡县警局、州警警局、护林员、猎人等）设定有很大虚构成分，城镇名称大多为真实地名，但未做实地考察，实际内容请勿当真orz。本文包含原创人物，为了保持悬念，涉案人及主要嫌犯多为原创人物。主角CP在建立关系之前都存在过往的伴侣/性伴侣，不喜误入。最近工作仍然比较忙，更新时间不能保证，能写就来写一点，月更年更都是有可能的（揍）……情节发展的快慢我现在也还没有把握，可能会比较慢，提前预警一下。
> 
> 本篇有一些“过去”的插叙，会单独分段但不会标明时间，如果写得比较乱套就是我的问题，不想用xx年前这种标注了，真有读者的话就随便看一下吧TvT，以及感谢点来看文，欢迎留言~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每章更新并非内容分章，第一章叫做Imaginary Friend，还没写完。

* * *  
  
莎拉·罗杰斯屏住呼吸，把两大袋厨余丢进街边的黑色垃圾桶内，垃圾桶的盖子合上时，附近停落的苍蝇纷纷飞起来，发出恼人的嗡嗡声。她抬起右手扇了扇鼻子前面的空气，仿佛那样就能驱散垃圾散发出的臭气一样。  
  
自己到底是合时学会了这些徒劳无用的、下意识的动作呢？莎拉记得母亲曾经走到她尿湿的小床前，一只手在鼻子前扇两下，随后捏住鼻尖，另一只手拎起床单的一角，“臭死了，真是臭死了！”母亲总会高声抱怨，并把莎拉的父亲也叫来鉴证一切，每一次都令莎拉感到十分难堪。再后来莎拉有了自己的孩子，孩子的尿味大概是她所知的最温和的异味了，母亲真应该试试病患感染腐烂的伤口或脓血散发出的恶臭，莎拉希望自己能成为一个更好的母亲。  
  
莎拉抬起头，看到一个瘦小的身影从街道尽头走过来，橘红色的太阳在男孩身后已经降到了房顶的高度，白天被炙烤的柏油地面仍然冒着热气，把莎拉眼前的景象映得恍恍惚惚，她眯起眼睛仔细看，那是她的小男孩没错。丈夫只来得及给那孩子起了名字，就在一场意外中不幸身亡，工厂给她送来一挂锦旗，告诉她她的丈夫舍命救了别人的丈夫，因此别人家的妻子不会变成寡妇，别人家的孩子不会失去父亲。  
  
莎拉·罗杰斯应以丈夫为荣。  
  
但还是让无私见鬼去吧，她挺着大肚子去工厂哭闹了三天，换来一份远远算不上慷慨的终身赔偿，每月发放。  
  
莎拉的母亲在培育孩子这方面实在算不上合格，不过她至少为莎拉成为一名独立女性作出了优秀榜样，吃苦可以，只有吃亏不行。  
  
当莎拉与丈夫决定生育的时候，莎拉曾向上帝保证，会给自己未来的孩子（或孩子们）一个温暖的家庭，虽然她没有把温暖家庭的标准明文放进祷告词中，但那时候，她相信自己的孩子会拥有一双父母。而现在呢？她的史蒂夫缺了一半，莎拉尽量弥补，赚两人份的钱（丈夫的赔偿金对母子二人而言真的很重要），挤两人份的时间教育陪伴孩子，莎拉觉着自己做得还不错。  
  
别误会，莎拉确实以丈夫为荣，她甚至希望自己的儿子长大以后可以拥有同样的好品德，但最好永远、永远也用不着真的牺牲。  
  
她朝史蒂夫挥手，男孩的回应不怎么积极，他慢吞吞地朝她走过来，个子比同龄人都瘦小。莎拉逐渐看清男孩身上的浅蓝衬衫还有格子短裤都脏兮兮的，细软的金色头发也打了团，身上还散发出与垃圾箱类似的气味，他的脸颊蹭破了，苍白的脸蛋上有一大片红痕，手肘和膝盖也有淤青。  
  
“史蒂维，你受伤了吗？”莎拉迎上去，男孩身上的臭味更明显了，她下意识地想要捏鼻子，又及时注意到，并阻止了自己，她把抬起的手掌按到男孩的肩膀上，这孩子吃得也不少，总该长些肉才对。  
  
“没什么。”史蒂夫说，“我跌倒了。”  
  
莎拉抿起嘴，沉默了一阵，“亲爱的，你知道我们不必住在这对吗？如果你想换一所学校上学，也许我们可以再找别的地方。”  
  
男孩抬头看她，那双蓝眼睛既单纯又老成。  
  
也许人的年龄根本与出生时间长短无关，也不仅仅就是一个数值，它和身高、体重、心率等等有着本质的区别，有些人可以在一方面表现出超越年龄的成熟，对另一方面的理解和感知力却严重落后于同龄人。以莎拉的经验，婴儿在很小的时候便能够出于本能讨好成年人并因此收获奖赏，在这方面史蒂夫总是显得异常迟钝笨拙，而在自我约束这方面，史蒂夫则远远超越其他孩子，他似乎对“付出”和“回报”的平衡关系无师自通，从一开始就理解自己不能“想要”任何事，这一点很多成年人都尚且无法做到。  
  
对于史蒂夫，莎拉感到既骄傲又心疼。  
  
“并没有那么坏，”男孩嘟哝道，“再加上……”他小心翼翼地停顿了几秒钟，“我交到了一个朋友。”  
  
“哦？在学校里吗？”莎拉露出笑容。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，一片树叶从他的头发上落下来，“你可以保密吗？”  
  
莎拉认真地看着她的男孩，手掌放在胸口，“当然了，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫似乎对此感到满意，“他叫巴基，和我同一年生，”男孩对母亲说道，“他住在富兰克林街387号的地下室……那附近。”  
  
莎拉皱起眉头，但随即又对史蒂夫耐心地笑了笑，“可是富兰克林街的老房子早就没人住了，史蒂夫，你是不是搞错了？”  
  
“是那附近。”史蒂夫笃定地回答道。  
  
莎拉努力回想那条街上住的几户人家，没有一家人有史蒂夫这么大的小孩子，事实上，整个镇上也没多少小孩，所以史蒂夫才不得不坐校车去临近的镇子上小学，史蒂夫提到的老房子，更是被大家称作“鬼屋”或者“巫婆家”，曾经的住户早在十多年前就去世了，之后房子一直空着，无人居住也无人打理，房产似乎由于无人继承归还给了乡镇政府，但手续又不齐全，迟迟没有改建出售。  
  
“那……巴基姓什么？既然是你的朋友，也许哪天我应该去他家拜访，送一份苹果派什么的……”史蒂夫对莎拉做的苹果派情有独钟，他一定愿意与他的朋友分享。  
  
“我不知道，他说他就叫巴基？”史蒂夫似乎有些厌倦了母亲的盘问。  
  
“那他长什么样子呢？”  
  
“我不知道，我没有见到他，只是聊了一会儿，他说没办法和我见面，但我们可以做朋友。”史蒂夫摇晃了两下脑袋，“我可以洗个澡吗？”  
  
莎拉张开嘴，又合上，她最终说道，“当然了，亲爱的。”心中却为史蒂夫这个无法见面的朋友感到忧虑不已。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯从睡梦中逐渐清醒过来，两只不同的曲子在他耳边此起彼伏地响着，其中只有一个是他的手机铃声。  
  
“喂——”陌生的曲子突然戛然而止了，光滑柔软的皮肤蹭到史蒂夫的手臂，原本躺在他身边的女人从被子下面钻出来，赤身裸体地坐在床边上，金色卷发从她的肩膀上垂下来，腰和臀部连接成完美无缺的弧线，“你能……”女人回过头，抬起手臂指了指史蒂夫一侧的床头柜。  
  
“嗯，哦。”史蒂夫也坐起来，仍然迷迷糊糊的，他接通了电话。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
“你是今早会来雷布鲁克报到的新警官罗杰斯对吗？”  
  
史蒂夫把手机拿到眼前看了看，保密号码，“是的，是我。”史蒂夫一边点头一边说道。  
  
“你好，罗杰斯探员！”手机中的女声显得职业、友善、乐于服务，“这里是纽约州警B大队总部，我是B队总指挥官弗瑞少校的助理查尔琳娜·沃特金斯，能告诉我你的所在地吗？”  
  
史蒂夫犹豫了几秒钟，回头去看的时候，他的一日室友正在单手穿衣服，肩膀和耳朵之间夹着手机，背包拎在另一只手里。她的动作简单高效，同时仍旧透着优雅，史蒂夫不知道她是如何做到的。  
  
“我在萨拉纳克湖——”史蒂夫对着自己的手机回答道。  
  
“你的新搭档正往你的方向去，罗杰斯警官，弗瑞少校希望你直接去现场，你有纸笔可以记录地址吗？”  
  
“嗯，等等——”史蒂夫从床上站起身，走到旅店房间的小桌旁，拿起酒店提供的廉价圆珠笔，在旁边的便签纸上随便划了划，“好了，你可以说了——”  
  
“嘿——”  
  
史蒂夫再次回头，已经穿戴整齐的金发女人站在房间门口，对他做了一个“ _我得走了_ ”的口型。  
  
她的视线向下移了移，史蒂夫注意到自己还一丝不挂，不禁觉着不好意思，他虽然从来不为自己的身体感到羞耻，年幼身体还瘦弱的时候就已经如此了，但他也从来没有在别人面前展示自己的癖好。  
  
_屁股真不错，谢谢。_  
  
史蒂夫下意识地努力识别她的口型，脸颊有些发热，他觉着自己应该回答“不客气”——不，不对，应该同样是“谢谢”才礼貌，不对，应该是才配得上实际情况——  
  
电话里，沃特金斯女士快活地向史蒂夫报出一个地址。  
  
“慢着，等等，真抱歉女士，你能再重复一遍吗？”  
  
“当然没问题——”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，把自己的目的地记录下来。  
  
他听到身后关门的声音。  
  
“好了，就是这样，罗杰斯警官，欢迎你加入B大队，祝你一天愉快。”  
  
“那个——”史蒂夫还没说完，对方的电话已经挂断了。  
  
他傻愣愣地看了自己的手机一会儿，随后去洗手间洗漱清洁，一边寻思着刚刚离开的金发女人接到的是怎样的电话——  
  
他心里莫名产生一丝忧虑，刚到新城发展的一夜情对象便是第二天上岗遇到的工作伙伴这种案例屡见不鲜，史蒂夫实在不擅长应付这种尴尬的人际关系，光是想想已经感到头大了。他又想着自己被延迟的报到时间——  
  
第一天本应该参观工作地设施，领取配枪、警徽和制服，熟悉地理，他本计划下午提前离开，去自己新租的公寓收拾房间——  
  
_——但计划当然赶不上变化，变成单亲母亲可从来都不是我的计划之一，不过看看我们吧史蒂夫，一切都挺好不是吗？_  
  
史蒂夫把两个大行李箱从床下拖出来，一手一个出了门，行李被丢进汽车后备箱，他的福特汽车除了牌照外几乎像是辆警车了，史蒂夫回到酒店前台退掉房间，驾车离开。  
  
校园暑假将在本周末结束，家庭露营季也随之告终，暑假与秋假之间的几个月，北艾尔巴附近的村镇稍显冷清，又或者周一清晨六点本就不是什么繁忙时段，史蒂夫从名为萨拉纳克湖的村镇向西驾驶，很快跨过了县边界，又开了二十多分钟，才到了真正的萨拉纳克湖畔。史蒂夫又仔细查看了门牌号，把汽车开进高尔夫度假中心的小院内，随后便看到接待处不远的一座木屋前，弗兰克林县警长办公室警车与州警的深蓝色福特汽车并排停放。  
  
史蒂夫把自己的民用车停在度假中心停车场，步行向木屋走去，一个穿鼠灰色制服、扎着紫色领带的黑人州警从房子里走了出来，手里拿着他的斯泰森帽。  
  
“嘿。”  
  
史蒂夫点了一次头，走到近前才回复道：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很抱歉沃特金斯女士什么都没有告诉我——”  
  
“萨姆·威尔逊。”萨姆朝他伸出手，表情算不上友善，但也不带有敌意。  
  
“你是我的新搭档？”史蒂夫与他握了握，对方的手掌干燥有力。  
  
“不对，你，是我的，新搭档。”萨姆回答，“怎么？你看起来似乎有点惊讶，我不是你想象的样子？”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我……大概有些害怕会遇到一位金发白皮肤的女警官——”  
  
威尔逊挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“呃……你知道的，”史蒂夫抓了抓头发，“我昨晚碰到一位，今早就……嗯。”  
  
“你说的人也许在屋里，受害者夫人——”  
  
史蒂夫张大嘴巴，发不出声音，感觉内心一阵冰凉，脸色大概难看极了。  
  
萨姆哈哈大笑起来，“我说伙计，要不是你看起来一副真心后怕的蠢样，我会觉着你刚刚是在自吹自擂，我最讨厌自吹自擂，尤其是长成你这副样子的家伙。”  
  
史蒂夫长长出了一口气，“我可是差点吓死。”他小声嘀咕道。  
  
萨姆仍然在笑，史蒂夫瞪着他。  
  
“老兄，我向你保证，这房里只有你一个金毛小妞，进来吧。”  
  
“到底发生了什么？”萨姆已经转过身，史蒂夫也跟上去。  
  
“丢了个小孩。”萨姆回答。  
  
“儿童失踪难道不——”  
  
难道不是很严重的案子吗？史蒂夫本想这么问，但那听起来似乎像是对萨姆不忘调侃的问责，史蒂夫并没有那个意思，对于很多警察来说，插科打诨只是一种应对机制，史蒂夫可不想变成新来的讨厌鬼。萨姆回头瞟了史蒂夫他一眼，表情也已经恢复了严肃，史蒂夫自然闭上了自己的大嘴巴。  
  
透过萨姆肩膀，史蒂夫看到屋内共有四人，一名男性郡警坐在沙发上，操作着笔记本电脑，一对夫妇在沙发后焦虑围观，另一名郡警站在角落里正用对讲机通话。史蒂夫忍不住多看了其中唯一的女士一眼，她骨架很大，身材高挑，鼻梁挺直，头发污黑，看起来像是拥有意大利血统，和史蒂夫昨晚遇到的女人天差地别，史蒂夫暗自又送了口气。  
  
“是的！是的！那是托米——”女人指着屏幕叫道。  
  
“这是你们报警28分钟前的度假中心监控录像，很明显托米自己从院子里走了出去，还带了背包。”郡警说道。  
  
“那代表什么？”男孩母亲焦虑地发出疑问。  
  
“托米有什么理由想要离家出走吗？”郡警不答反问。  
  
“你这是什么意思？！”男孩父亲一副要冲上去袭击警察的凶恶面孔。  
  
愤怒似乎不是假的，史蒂夫想。  
  
萨姆已经迎上去，拦住了男孩父亲的去路，“艾迪——”  
  
“别管我叫艾迪！我根本不认识你们这群废——”  
  
“好吧，霍普先生，这只是普通问询，我们必须考虑一切可能的情况。只要托米没有遭到胁迫，都是好现象。”  
  
先前的郡警不说话了，他似乎与萨姆相识，对萨姆点了一次头，让萨姆独自应付这对惊慌无措而乱发脾气的家长。房间角落里，另一名郡警正在联络当地巡逻的所有警力，寻找走失（或者离家出走）的男孩，郡警表情镇定，甚至有点不耐烦的态度，史蒂夫推断也许这样的事件在度假胜地时有发生，没准大多数情况下会以孩子们自主归来告终，至少史蒂夫这样希望。  
  
“能看一下托米的房间吗？”史蒂夫开口道。  
  
“为什么？！你他妈又是谁？！”  
  
“这位是我的搭档，罗杰斯警官——”萨姆代为解答。  
  
两名郡警都对史蒂夫点了一次头，露出无奈的笑容。  
  
“也许托米认为这是什么露营游戏，也许他会留下一些线索，告诉我们他想去哪里——”史蒂夫解释道。  
  
“他想去看那个湖心岛——这个我可以告诉你，但是我们没有带他去。”艾迪·霍普立即答道。  
  
“都赖你！高尔夫球在哪里不能打？你对我们的儿子毫不上心！都说是家庭度假、家庭度假！你却一分钟也不想陪陪我们母子俩！”霍普夫人尖叫起来。  
  
“我怎么没有——而且我早说给他买一部手机，都是你一直反对——”  
  
“因为只有我一个人关心 **我** 儿子的成长！”  
  
“托米经常会因为要求不被满足而闹脾气吗？”史蒂夫插嘴打断，也许这对夫妇确实能给他们带来更多线索。  
  
“不，才没有，托米是世界上最懂事的孩子——他的朋友们全有手机了，你知道，就是那种儿童手机，十分流行，但我觉着那对他不好，小孩子需要亲近自然，所以我告诉他不能给他买那手机，我看得出他十分想要，但一点都没有闹脾气——”  
  
“如果他真的懂事，就该知道在出门之前和他的父母打招呼——”  
  
“你——”  
  
萨姆侧身挤到了夫妻二人中间，防止两个人扭打起来。  
  
史蒂夫斟酌了片刻，又看了一眼萨姆，萨姆并没有发声，似乎是期待史蒂夫继续。  
  
这也许是某种搭档考核，史蒂夫想。  
  
“我能看看托米的房间吗？”他再次询问。  
  
这回，霍普夫人指了指右手边的小房间。  
  
史蒂夫走进男孩的房间，这只是度假中心提供的小木屋，没有任何私人装饰，托米的小床有人睡过，被子团在墙边，床单皱着，枕头也放得歪歪扭扭的。地上有一个“小姐与流浪汉”的旅行箱，箱子盖翻开，里面装着衣物，一半折叠整齐，一半乱放着。  
  
房间里除了小床、床头柜，还有一套桌椅，一切如常，没有混乱的迹象。史蒂夫走到桌旁，翻了翻桌上的旅游区广告，在广告业下面发现了一沓有涂鸦的便签纸。便签纸上面画了一只很可爱的小狗，耷拉着耳朵，身上有两处黑色斑纹，也许是比格犬，史蒂夫想。他翻到便签第二页，又是同一只小狗——  
  
为什么会觉着是同一只狗呢？  
  
史蒂夫对比了一下前页，小狗的姿态改变了，但斑纹在小狗身上的位置却没变，那斑纹的形状格外具体，吸引了史蒂夫的注意，就好像托米在涂鸦时有什么真实的参考。  
  
便签纸的第三页仍然是这只小狗，小狗叼着飞盘。  
  
史蒂夫拿着便签本从屋内退出来。  
  
“警长办公室已经发放通知了，重点搜查这里到小码头的步行道，要去湖心岛只能从那里上船，小码头也贴了找人告示。”郡警正在对萨姆说明搜查进度。  
  
“霍普夫人，请问您家有小狗吗？”  
  
“不，没有。”霍普先生先回答道。他看上去似乎冷静了些，在沙发上坐了下来。  
  
霍普夫人仍然站在床边，靠着窗台，“艾迪对小猫小狗过敏，我们没有宠物。”  
  
“我在托米房间里发现了一些小狗涂鸦——”史蒂夫把便签本展示出来。  
  
霍普夫人只看了一眼，耸了耸肩，“托米很爱画画，他画得很好，美术老师推荐他去学习专业课——对，小狗，托米在李斯太太家看见过一只小狗，他很喜欢。”  
  
“你确定是同一只吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“什么意思？为什么？差不多是这个样子，等等，我有照片。”  
  
霍普夫人拿出自己的手机，经过两分钟操作后，她把手机屏幕展示给史蒂夫看，那是霍普夫人在社交网上发布的男孩与小狗的合影，小狗的身材与托米的画作类似，但皮毛斑纹有明显的区别。  
  
“你们昨天有碰到样子相似的小狗吗？”  
  
“没有，或者有，我们去树林里走了走，还开车去镇上，有很多狗，但我不记得有这只——”  
  
“这和狗有什么关系？！”霍普先生又不耐烦了。  
  
“也许没有关系。”史蒂夫回答，“我能留下这便签吗？”  
  
“拿着吧，拜托你们找到托米。”霍普夫人则似乎失去了斗志，看起来她只想找回自己失踪的儿子。  
  
“我们现在就去。”萨姆碰了碰史蒂夫的手肘，用下巴指了指门口。  
  
“我也应该一起去。”霍普先生站了起来。  
  
“是的，没错。”霍普夫人附议道。  
  
“您最好和警官一起行动，汤姆，叫护林员来接霍普先生。”萨姆对其中一个郡警说道，“但你们夫妻二人至少有一个人留在这里，以防托米回来的时候这里全是陌生人。”  
  
夫妻俩面面相觑。  
  
“埃利斯警官会给你们安排，一有消息你们就会接到通知。”  
  
萨姆说着向门外走去，史蒂夫也跟上。萨姆上了他的警车，史蒂夫则坐进了副驾。  
  
“你怎么看？”萨姆问道，“你觉着托米想去给自己找一条小狗？”  
  
史蒂夫沉思了片刻，“也许吧，但我觉着不是……我假设你已经查过夫妻俩了？”  
  
“我还以为你对此完全不感兴趣。”萨姆说道。  
  
“我并没有在课上睡觉。”史蒂夫回答，他刚刚完成数月培训，从未缺席过任何一天。  
  
“霍普一家住在雪城，是个平庸的‘成功人士’，从背景调查来看不像是有人从家跟过来绑走了他的小孩，至少度假村公共区域监控录像显示夫妇二人的供认属实。托马斯·霍普，他们的独生子，今年8岁，没有不良行为，也不曾离家出走，只是个普通小孩。从昨晚的监控录像和今早离家的录像看来，他十分正常。也许就像你说的，他只是出门玩玩，一场小冒险。我们只需要祈祷护林员或者警察找到他之前不要受伤就行了。”  
  
“我们是坐在这里祈祷呢，还是一边开车找人一边祈祷？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“就这么急于证明自己是个小混球吗？”萨姆笑道。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了一下。  
  
萨姆把车倒出了停车位。  
  
就第一天上班来讲，史蒂夫觉着进展还不错，至少他的搭档不是个难以相处的家伙，看上去训练有素，并且最重要的一点，不是史蒂夫的一夜情对象——从早上开始持续不断的紧张感突然散去了一些。  
  
现在呢，他们只需要找到那个在一小时前出门探险的小男孩就行了。


	2. Imaginary Friend (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就写得很无聊……写很多无关CP的情节，我就自娱自乐吧。反正这辈子都不会写原创的，没有CP就完全没有动力写，一写CP就又奋起写好几千没CP的剧情，也是很矛盾。然后主要案件还没开始呢（揍）

* * *  
  
“我妈觉得你不是真的。”  
  
“她对你说的？”  
  
“没有，她假装自己不介意，但她谈论你的时候总是和谈论别人不一样……完全不一样，她以为我听不出来。”  
  
“你不该告诉她关于我的事。”  
  
“你也没说我不该告诉别人。”  
  
“我说了。”  
  
“你 **后来** 说了。”  
  
“但你 **仍然** 谈论我。”  
  
“我总不能把告诉别人的事情收回来，反正她觉着你是假的，这又有什么关系？而且她也不会告诉别人。”  
  
“如果她发现了什么，找上门来，那家伙就会搬走，他会给我扎一种奇怪的水，我会睡上三天三夜，醒来以后上吐下泻，那会把我住的地方搞得臭气熏天，如果他知道是我害他不得不搬走，他还会揍我一顿，我可不想挨揍。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了半晌，小心翼翼地说道：“我认为‘那家伙’一定犯法了，也许我们应该打电话报警——”  
  
“不行！你得向我保证，保证说你不会找警察！”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“如果你不保证，我就再也不和你说话了。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。”  
  
“向我保证。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
“你保证不告诉任何人关于我和你说话的事。”  
  
“我保证不告诉任何人关于你和我说话的事，除了我妈已经知道了——”  
  
“但她觉着我是假的。”  
  
“是的，没错。”  
  
“那你觉得呢？”  
  
“那 _ **你**_ 觉得呢？”史蒂夫不答反问。  
  
“我知道我绝对是真的，你可不一定。”  
  
“我也是真的。”史蒂夫伸展了一下蜷得有些发麻的左腿，随后重新把腿收回壁橱中，他把脑袋靠在壁橱背面破损的地方，巴基的声音就从墙壁里传来，他一定就住在这附近，史蒂夫想，巴基一定住在墙那边，“我可以告诉你我长什么样子。”  
  
“你长什么样子？”  
  
“我在学素描，我们的老师森田女士说我画得很不错，我可以画一张自画像，然后寄给你。”  
  
“可是你不能寄给我。”  
  
好吧，想这样套出巴基的地址恐怕是史蒂夫自作聪明了，但他总得尝试一下不是吗？他几乎可以肯定巴基口中的‘那家伙’犯了法，因此巴基不得不被关在家里，不能上学。  
  
史蒂夫与巴基已经相识一个月，巴基时常提到一个无名无姓的男人，史蒂夫曾试探地问过他是否就是巴基的父亲，但巴基立马否认，甚至变得有些气愤，史蒂夫当然也由此问过巴基的父母是谁，巴基则回答他的父母是“爸爸”和“妈妈”，那听上去幼稚极了和巴基平日里略显老成的口吻完全不符。但史蒂夫又想，自己五岁上学前，也只叫做史蒂夫，直到上小学才变成了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，而史蒂夫的母亲最早也只是“妈”，后来他记住了莎拉或者罗杰斯夫人，再后来母亲的名字才变成了莎拉·罗杰斯。  
  
“也许我可以告诉你我长什么样子，然后你在纸上画出来，就像《法律与秩序》里演的那样，帮证人画嫌犯人像的肖像画家。”  
  
巴基沉默了很久，史蒂夫几乎以为他离开了，但他没有听到二人约定好的敲击墙壁三次两短一长的讯号，所以他耐心等待，有时候巴基需要保持安静，以免史蒂夫被‘那家伙’发现。  
  
“什么秩序？”巴基的声音又出现了。  
  
“电视剧，你说过你有一台电视机，我想也许你看过，不过妈不让我看那个，她希望我看一些幼稚的动画片。”  
  
“什么是电视剧？”  
  
“呃……”史蒂夫抓了抓头发，这该怎么解释呢？更重要的，为什么巴基不知道电视剧是什么？也许‘那家伙’像莎拉一样不允许巴基看《法律与秩序》，“你知道，就是在电视里演的故事，比如有一些人扮演警察，一些人扮演律师——”  
  
“扮演？我不明白你在说什么……”  
  
“算了，别管了，总之，我可以告诉你，我的脸是立着的椭圆形，下巴有点尖，金发，蓝眼睛——”  
  
“所有小孩都长得像你一样。”巴基打断了史蒂夫的描述。  
  
“这么说你也是椭圆脸尖下巴金发蓝眼睛？”史蒂夫感到有些恼火。  
  
“也不全是……”巴基的声音小了一些，“但是，我又不会画画，我只会画地图。”  
  
“这倒是个问题……”一个大问题，史蒂夫想起被森田女士称作毫无天赋的埃尔汶·佩鲁伊特，她画的人像简直没有一处像他们的绘画模特，如果巴基的画技和她一样，史蒂夫可不敢想象自己会给巴基留下怎样的假印象，史蒂夫仍然在思考，巴基那边突然传来了三次敲墙声。史蒂夫看了看自己的腕表，时间已经不早了，他也该回家了。  
  
史蒂夫没有道别，他们约定过敲墙即是通讯结束，如果一方敲墙三下，另一方应该安静离开，以免被他人发觉。  
  
巴基总会提出奇怪的要求，但约定即是约定。  
  
回家路上，史蒂夫都在思考如何能让巴基知道自己的样子，却没想出什么好办法。他回到他与母亲寄宿的房子中，按照母亲的要求先洗澡并换上干净的睡衣（因为母亲所照料的房主皮克尔宁夫人今年已经92岁了，她需要卫生的环境才能保持健康），随后史蒂夫坐在床上发起呆来，直到母亲来敲他的房门。  
  
“史蒂夫亲爱的，你能把你不再看的旧漫画整理一下吗？我答应送给露娜一些——”  
  
露娜是皮克尔宁夫人隔壁家庭的女清洁工，她去隔壁干活的时候总是会和母亲聊天。史蒂夫从未见过露娜的儿子，他们母子俩在20英里外的另一个镇上居住。  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫从床上站起来。  
  
史蒂夫的房间很小，没有自己的书架，所有书本都码放在书桌下面，好在史蒂夫的个子也不大，能轻松钻到桌子下面去。他趴在地上筛选自己的漫画书，突然看到一本已经画完的填色本，几年前史蒂夫还很喜欢这个，他需要按照数字顺序把所有的黑点连起来，连成小动物或建筑物的图案，随后按照每个封闭区域内的字母涂满字母对应的颜色，但现在史蒂夫已经不再需要这些辅助信息就能自己作画了，他肯定不再需要这些画册了，那些没画完的画册也可以送给露娜。  
  
也许这是个好主意！史蒂夫突然又想，也许巴基正需要这样的画图辅助，他可以画一张自画像，将图画打上小格子，再让巴基用同样的格子纸翻绘自己的自画像——  
  
这可真是个绝妙的好主意！他刚刚才学会了作画的结构和比例关系，还有一副素描作业没有完成，他本想以母亲作模特，但现在他必须改变计划了。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑起来。  
  
他把收拾好的漫画书拿到楼下去，心情格外好。母亲接过他拿来的书，随手翻了一下，露出惊讶的表情。  
  
“这不是你最喜欢的蜘蛛侠吗？”母亲问道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“很好看的，我希望露娜的儿子会喜欢。”  
  
母亲的双眼都变得亮晶晶的，她突然拥抱了他，“你可真是个好孩子，史蒂夫。”  
  
* * *  
  
托米·霍普没走太远，他沿着度假中心院外的公路一直走到道路尽头，跨过了铁路线，进入森林，沿着涨水的溪流一路向前。途中他碰到了几位徒步旅行的游客，甚至经过了几个年轻人搭起的露营帐篷，没人意识到托米·霍普没有成人陪伴，大部分人以为他的家人就在附近。  
  
托米计划在一小时后回家——在他的父母起床前一声不响地遛回去。他有一个没告诉别人的小秘密，前一天，他在高尔夫球场捡了只飞盘，没有拿给母亲，而是偷偷装进了背包里，他记得度假中心的广告页上有森林露营区的照片，树林中央有平坦的岩区，他想那里应该是个丢飞盘的好地方，广告页的照片上还有一只翘着尾巴的金毛犬，小狗一定喜欢玩飞盘。  
  
可惜托米的玩具指南针并不准确，很快就令他迷失了方向，周围都是树林，也没有开阔地。他变得有些焦虑，不小心在溪流边崴到脚踝，只好坐下来休息，他不怎么害怕，天也逐渐亮起来，阳光在仍然茂盛的树叶间闪烁，树冠与树冠之间的天空一片湛蓝，夏末的森林让人感觉幽静而安全……  
  
当护林员依达·葛莱汉姆找到小男孩的时候，他正坐在树下，抱着他的背包，望着树梢出神。  
  
“托米·霍普？托米·霍普？”穿制服的胖女人从树林中现身，她喘着粗气，似乎经历了长途跋涉。  
  
托米立即有所警惕，随后他注意到胖女人的装束和她胸前贴着的名牌，又放松下来，“我很抱歉。”男孩低声说道，他是个有教养的小男孩，他意识到自己给别人惹了麻烦。  
  
“耶稣基督圣母玛利亚在上——”依达离得太远，没有听清男孩的话，只是心中抱怨这些贪玩的小家伙，同时她又松了口气，男孩看上去大体健康，她举起手中的无线电对讲机，按下通话按钮，说道，“我想我找到他了。”  
  
无线电发出一阵噪声。  
  
远处有犬吠传来。  
  
“依……个……地上——”对讲机里传来比利模糊不清的声音。  
  
“比利，你在说什么？我找到那个小男孩了，我现在正在看着他。”托米·霍普和他的照片一模一样，“小伙子，你是托米·霍普对吗？你妈妈叫西西莉亚，你爸爸叫爱德华多·霍普，对不对？”  
  
男孩点了点头，“大家管他叫艾迪，艾迪·霍普。”  
  
胖女人露出笑容，她再次按下通话按钮，“你听到了，比利——”  
  
对讲机中又是一段噪声，远处仍然有犬吠声，比利的那条老猎狗大概是上了年纪吧，总是会被不相干的气味吸引，是时候该说服比利让它退休了。  
  
“依达。”无线电中传来更带权威的声音。  
  
“长官，我找到托米·霍普了。”依达向飞利浦·杜马报告道。  
  
“霍普家的小孩还好吗？”  
  
依达在男孩面前蹲下身，看了看他略微红肿的脚腕以及脏兮兮的手和脸，“应该是扭到了脚，其他还好。”  
  
“小伙子，你能走吗？”依达问道。  
  
托米从地上站起来，一瘸一拐。  
  
“马上会有人去找你，我想鲍勃·扬可以把那小孩背回车上。”  
  
依达挑起眉毛，“我也可以，这孩子瘦得像只猴子，无意冒犯。”她瞟了托米一眼，“比利那边到底是什么情况？”  
  
“听不清他在说什么，也许有个地洞。”  
  
“不会是非法布设的陷阱吧？”依达问。  
  
“不知道。”飞利浦回答。  
  
依达把对讲机塞进托米手中，她把男孩背到背上，“按讲话——”她命令道，“那个红色的。”  
  
托米老实照办了。  
  
“一定又有人打鹿了，这群没耐性的混——”她想起背上背的小孩子，截断了自己的脏话，狩猎季也就还有一个月了，每年都会有那么几个家伙，知法犯法。  
  
对讲机中无人应答。  
  
“你还好吗比利？”  
  
仍旧无人回应，依达皱了皱眉。  
  
“我需要再按一次吗？”托米问道。  
  
“不用了，小家伙，准备好了吗？你爸妈可要急死了。”依达背着小男孩走起来。  
  
“我很抱歉。”托米再次说道。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫的首日工作很快便从紧张的“儿童走失案”调查变成了发传单贴寻人启事，萨姆带他去了湖心岛码头附近的火车站，在站上打印了托米·霍普的生活照特写，根据男孩父母提供的线索开始问询路人。  
  
州警、护林员和地方警察以一种完全混乱、自发的模式相互配合，竟然能够在一小时内组织起有效的搜寻工作，这完全出乎意料，与史蒂夫在培训课上学到的内容也可以说是大相径庭。  
  
经过三个多小时的搜索后，萨姆终于带史蒂夫去了徒步越野集合点，与护林员的调度指挥人员汇合，萨姆和史蒂夫被分派了一小块搜索区域，他们刚进入森林不久，无线电里就传来喜讯，小男孩已经被找到，除了脚踝扭伤外平安无事。  
  
史蒂夫不由得松了口气，不仅仅是因为他们寻找的孩子平安，还因为手中画着圈圈点点的地形图对史蒂夫来说信息量为零，他没有一丝一毫越野经验，认不出地图上标记的任何一块石头——  
  
当二人（在萨姆的带领下）回到集合点时（如果只有史蒂夫一个人，他绝对会在森林中迷路），一个女性护林员背着托米·霍普从树林中走出来，急救车顺着公路驶来，停在集合点的空地上，女护林员把男孩一路背到救护车后面坐下来。  
  
“嗨，依达。”萨姆迎上去打招呼。  
  
“嗨，萨姆，你好。”依达的视线转到史蒂夫身上，“新搭档？”  
  
“是的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”萨姆笑着点点头。  
  
依达上下打量史蒂夫。  
  
“单身汉。”萨姆补充道。  
  
“什——我——”史蒂夫感觉自己脸红了。  
  
“他真可爱，也许我的侄女会喜欢他。”依达笑道。  
  
“我可以和他聊聊吗？”史蒂夫不知道该如何回应，生硬地转变了话题，他用下巴指了指坐在救护车后面的男孩，小男孩有些胆怯地看了史蒂夫一眼，又转而看着地面。  
  
“当然了，只要你不想控告他什么罪名，你知道的，那需要他的家长在场，你应该学过的。”  
  
萨姆哈哈大笑起来，史蒂夫翻了个白眼，他走到托米身边坐下来，一个急救人员从车上下来，检查了托米的脚踝，并宣布他无需去医院。萨姆和依达站在不远的地方聊起天。  
  
史蒂夫从裤子口袋里掏出他先前从托米屋里找到的涂鸦，递到男孩面前。  
  
“你的小狗叫什么名字？”史蒂夫看着男孩的侧脸。  
  
男孩露出犹豫不决的表情，他抿起嘴。  
  
“对了，我叫史蒂夫。”  
  
“托米。”小男孩回答。  
  
“你知道吗，我小时候也有一个好朋友，但我从未见过他，我妈觉着他不是真的。”  
  
托米抬起头，与史蒂夫对视。  
  
“他叫什么名字？”  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫笑起来，“真是个傻名字不是吗？”  
  
“他是你的好朋友？”  
  
“最好的朋友。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“马克西姆……”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“他叫马克西姆，我见过他，小狗，每天都见，他陪我从家走到校车站……但他好像不是真的。”  
  
“没关系的，托米。”史蒂夫拍了拍小男孩的肩膀。  
  
“他也是我的好朋友。”  
  
“那很好。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“即使他不是真的？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“你是警察？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“但你没穿制服。”  
  
“今天是第一天上班，还没来得及领衣服。”  
  
“你有抢吗？”  
  
“是的，我有配枪。”史蒂夫拍拍腰间，夹克外套凸起的地方，事实上那是萨姆的另一把配枪，他把枪借给史蒂夫，告诉他比起警徽和制服，武器才是最重要的，史蒂夫并不那样认为，但他并没有说出来。  
  
在森林里寻找一个孩子，认识石头和树才是最重要的——在城镇里找一个孩子，什么才是最重要的呢？  
  
有汽车从公路上向他们驶来，是警长办公室的警车和霍普夫妇的私家车。  
  
“别告诉我妈妈。”托米说道。  
  
“不会的，我发誓。”  
  
汽车还没停稳，男孩的母亲就从车上冲下来，史蒂夫离开了救护车，给霍普一家团聚的空间。  
  
根据地方规定，托米的父母需要交付一笔罚款，他们还需要负担男孩扭伤脚踝的医药费，也许这不是一个好时机，但夫妻俩看起来心情还不错，也许比起钱财他们确实更担心孩子的安危，也许为人父母理应如此。  
  
“你们应该给托米买只小狗。”在霍普夫妇答谢警察的时候，史蒂夫对他们说道。  
  
男孩的母亲对史蒂夫的发言露出疑惑的表情，男孩的父亲并未在意，他们带着男孩离开了。托米·霍普坐在家庭轿车的后座上，脸贴着汽车玻璃，看上去着实有些孤单，但谁知道呢，他至少还有马克西姆。  
  
“小狗哈？”萨姆站在史蒂夫身后说道。  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩。  
  
“所以说你是那种——神经兮兮的警察？你相信灵媒吗？”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“我不是，我不知道灵媒……”  
  
“这么说‘看不见的朋友’都是凭空想出来逗小孩的？”  
  
史蒂夫并不知道萨姆听到了他与托米的对话，但鉴于史蒂夫本也没打算隐瞒，所以萨姆也算不上偷听。  
  
“小时候我妈给我找了个心理医生，我学到了不少。”  
  
“看心理医生是为了治神经病——”萨姆的语气变得不甚友好。  
  
史蒂夫则不想引起任何冲突，他打断了萨姆：“我没有神经病，只是一个小误会，我妈不得不那样做。所以我学了不少，很有用的。”  
  
萨姆又看了他一阵，似乎经历了一番思索，最终判定史蒂夫“无罪”，“好吧——”  
  
“威尔逊警官！”  
  
史蒂夫和萨姆同时转身，护林员依达·葛莱汉姆拿着对讲机，站在森林入口处。  
  
“怎么了，依达？”萨姆走过去，史蒂夫跟在后面。  
  
依达的脸色变得很难看，“是比利，比利还在森林里，他们似乎发现了什么死东西。”  
  
萨姆皱起眉头，“鹿？”  
  
“要是死鹿的话，就不用叫你们了，警官，我听说你们最好亲自过去看看。”  
  
* * *  
  
“我拿到了一张白纸，那家伙有很多纸，还有铅笔，不过没有尺子。用在地图上做标记的红绳子也许可以代替。”  
  
“只要你能打出正方形的格子，尺寸不是很重要。”史蒂夫拿着自己的自画像，“现在我们要规定五种不同的深度，从白到最黑——”  
  
“我想我做好了。”巴基回答。  
  
“那我们就开始吧，第一行全部留白——”  
  
“你能不能从有色的地方开始说？”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“我没有那么大的纸，我不用留白边不是吗？”  
  
“好吧，”史蒂夫把纸页边缘标记号的数字都擦掉了，重新改写，“你画了多少格子？”  
  
“56乘79。”  
  
史蒂夫又数了一遍自己的画纸，“我知道了，那开始吧，竖着用纸对吗？”  
  
“当然了。”  
  
“第一行22格，左下角3号灰。”  
  
“好的……好了——”  
  
“23格，下半格3号灰。”  
  
“好了——这至少得花一年的时间……”巴基抱怨道。  
  
“不会的，你的数学一定很糟糕，巴基，一天涂一行的话顶多需要三个月。”  
  
“我的数学很好，我可以计算角度、距离、还有风速影响，我算得很快，那家伙说我——”  
  
巴基的话音突然截断了，史蒂夫也跟着警觉起来，他趴在壁橱里，竖起耳朵听。三声敲墙的声音，通话结束——但史蒂夫并不想离开，不知为什么，这一次他仍然趴在原地，听到遥远的碰撞声——史蒂夫听不清楚，他感到害怕，他用与巴基约定的开始对话的敲墙方式敲击墙面，但对面没有丝毫的回应，只有那种微小的沉闷的碰撞声，就像史蒂夫的心脏撞着他的胸腔。  
  
他必须找到巴基，史蒂夫想，他装好自己的自画像，背起书包，飞快地冲出“鬼屋”的地下室。他想象着在房子里的每一次转弯，判断着方向，上帝啊史蒂夫真的不擅长判断方向，但他必须要努力，房子的四面有墙，而壁橱在后、右、后、左、绕过小墙——史蒂夫向街道西边看去，一栋浅蓝色的洋房，他跑过去，冲上台阶，用力敲打房门。  
  
“谁啊？”房间里有女人的声音传来。  
  
史蒂夫继续敲门。  
  
“来了！亲爱的，你忘带钥匙了吗？”  
  
木门哗地一声拉开了，史蒂夫来不及看清开门的女人，就闯了进去，女人发出尖叫声——  
  
史蒂夫毫不理会，他冲进房里，打开一层的每一扇门，找到了通往地下室的入口，史蒂夫几乎从台阶上跌下去，但奇迹般地只在快到达地下室地面的时候才跌倒。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫从地上爬起来，他喊着巴基的名字，左顾右盼。  
  
头顶上的灯突然打开了，漆黑的环境变得明亮。  
  
史蒂夫发现自己站在一个干净整洁的储藏室中，右边摆满货架，左边则有一个小小的工作台，墙壁上挂着各种工具，还有一副暖色调的装饰画。  
  
这绝不是巴基住的地方，史蒂夫意识到。  
  
“小子，你给我站住别动，不然我要对你开枪了。”  
  
史蒂夫转过头，一个身材高大的男人站在地下室的入口处，居高临下地瞪着史蒂夫，他右手举着一把左轮手枪。  
  
“我，我以为……”史蒂夫有点恍惚地环视周遭。  
  
一个小个子女人从后面探出头来，“贾斯特，亲爱的，等等，他看起来还是个小家伙——我告诉你了，是个小孩子——我只是吓了一跳，别举着那个危险的东西。”  
  
“小子，现在告诉我，你闯进来想做什么？”男人并没有把枪放下，但史蒂夫也注意到他的食指并没有贴在扳机上。他从台阶上一步一步走下来。  
  
史蒂夫想要后退，但他强迫自己站在原地。  
  
“我以为我的朋友住在这。”史蒂夫最终回答道。  
  
“哪个朋友？”  
  
巴基一定会为此生气的，史蒂夫心想。


	3. Opportunist (1)

* * *  
  
“你的意思是，我儿子有反社会人格？！好吧，医生，我告诉你，我儿子至少是这个州、没准是全美国最友善的小孩子了——”莎拉·罗杰斯从椅子上站起来，双手扶着桌面。  
  
“罗杰斯女士——”  
  
“你以为管我叫女士就能在这胡说八道——”莎拉突然闭上嘴，看向门口。  
  
珍妮特·汎·戴茵转过头，也看到出现在门外的史蒂夫，她仔细观察男孩的表情，猜想着他听到了多少先前的对话。  
  
“罗杰斯女士，我想你是误会了。”珍妮特有些后悔自己的用词，但毕竟她只有不到一年的工作经验，与家长打交道的技巧仍有很大提高空间。  
  
“妈，珍妮特医生，”史蒂夫向他们打了招呼，他皱着眉，一副严肃认真的模样，“你们还需要谈很久吗？”  
  
真是个奇特的小孩子，珍妮特心想。  
  
“史蒂夫，亲爱的，你能再等一会儿吗？不会很久的。”莎拉向史蒂夫走过去，蹲下身的同时从裤兜里掏出几枚硬币，“去贩卖机买点好吃的吧。”  
  
“等等，”珍妮特拉开自己的抽屉，取了一枚免费兑换币，她也走过去，把橘红色的圆形小塑料片递到史蒂夫面前，“用我的吧，我可以买免费的巧克力糖呦。”  
  
史蒂夫并没有立即去接，他甚至还没有从母亲手里接过钱，脸上的表情也没变，完全没有普通孩子听到巧克力糖的喜悦神色。  
  
“拿着吧，史蒂夫，谢谢医生。”莎拉对男孩说道，她的语气缺乏真诚，大概因为她并不觉得珍妮特值得感激吧，史蒂夫似乎也察觉到这点。  
  
就珍妮特所了解，罗杰斯一家并不富有，如果可以选择的话，莎拉一定不会带史蒂夫来珍妮特的心里诊所咨询。这大概完全是出于菲利普斯上校的要求——史蒂夫在两周之前闯入警官上校家中，惊扰到了菲利普斯夫人，还给了一个对大人们来讲荒谬绝伦的理由，无论如何批评教育都都不肯认错……当然了，在珍妮特从史蒂夫的角度了解了详情之后，她觉得菲利普斯上校着实有些小题大做，史蒂夫这个年纪的孩子，有一个幻想的朋友绝非异常，由幻想展开的冒险行动，也是再典型不过了。  
  
史蒂夫又犹豫了片刻，想说些什么，但最终忍住了，他伸出小手，掌心朝上，耐心等待珍妮特把兑换币放在他手上。  
  
让珍妮特觉得惊奇的，可并不是史蒂夫的幻想。  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“不客气。”珍妮特回答。  
  
男孩转身离开了门口，莎拉站起来，珍妮特关上办公室的门。  
  
“你看到了，他是个有礼貌的孩子，又懂得分寸，我只是偶尔管教他，大部分都是他自己学来的。”莎拉坐回了原先的椅子上，珍妮特也走回办公桌前坐下。  
  
“史蒂夫确实很有礼貌，而且很诚实，我先前所说的症状并非是指史蒂夫有反社会人格，恰恰相反，我认为他有很强的同理心。我先前只是说史蒂夫几乎不使用表达感情的字眼……这与反社会人格没什么关系。”这次莎拉似乎耐下性子，真正开始倾听珍妮特在说什么，于是珍妮特继续道，“对于史蒂夫这么大的孩子来说，最常见的行为都是由情感驱使的，也就是说他闯进菲利普斯上校家完全是正常行为，成年人也有相当一部分行为源自感情，这样的行为在一定程度内会让人显得积极、热情，若是失去限度走向极端，则会变得过分敏感，出现爱哭、浮躁、易怒等现象。而在与史蒂夫接触中，我感觉史蒂夫实际上倾向于令一端，他的感情和行为看起来很少关联，他在行为和表达上显得疏离甚至冷漠……有很多研究表明这种疏离状态——不表达感情，或者畏惧于表达感情——是由于心理创伤引起的。”  
  
“怎么可能，绝对不会的——”  
  
这回珍妮特已经从莎拉的脸色预料到对方的抗议，她抬起一只手，示意莎拉稍安勿躁，“是的，莎拉，我能叫你莎拉吗？”男孩的母亲不甚情愿地点了一次头，“根据我目前的接触，我认为史蒂夫并不属于这类，我们谈论过他出生前就不幸遇难的父亲，他在学校的一些经历，创伤也许是显而易见的原因，但我不这么认为。至于男孩出现这种表现的根源，也许是出于天性，也许是什么其他因素，我还需要更长的时间来观察——”  
  
这次莎拉转了转眼睛，随后突然笑了，“我知道了医生，你的意思是说我还得继续带他来你这花钱对吗？”  
  
珍妮特知道对方再次会错了意，这种半强制性介绍来的家长，总是充满敌意，珍妮特至少经历过这种训练，能够以平和的心态面对，“是这样的，莎拉，我并没有诊断出史蒂夫有任何心理健康问题，所以心理辅导对他来讲并不是必要的，只能在他的日常生活中起到一些辅助的作用，也许能够帮助减少他的类似这次的反常行为，也许能够引导他更多表达情感，但事实上我觉着这只是一次小意外，甚至是正常行为，我会在我的报告里这样写明。至于是否继续来我这，你完全可以自己做决定，或是和孩子交流一下。”  
  
这次莎拉脸上出现了复杂的表情。  
  
“就是这样了，”珍妮特说道，“史蒂夫大概在外面等着急了吧。”她站起身，向莎拉伸出一只手，莎拉与她握了握，拿起自己的手包，向门口走。  
  
“他不会等急的，史蒂夫很有耐心。”莎拉突然说。  
  
珍妮特愣了一下，随后露出微笑，没有附和，只是说：“他是个好孩子。”  
  
莎拉在门口停下脚步，“关于他说的‘朋友’……我不需要为此担心是吗？”  
  
“还是得强调，我和史蒂夫接触的时间很有限，但我认为你无需担心。”珍妮特为莎拉打开门。  
  
“我会问问史蒂夫的意思，我是说他是否还愿意继续来这里和你聊天。”  
  
“这样很好，莎拉。”  
  
珍妮特目送莎拉走到休息区，在关门之前，珍妮特看到坐在等待区的金发小男孩从椅子上跳下来，把半块巧克力递给母亲。  
  
他虽然个子不算矮，但实在太瘦了，刚才真应该让接待的马琳娜给他做个三明治，珍妮特心想，她摇了摇头，回到办公桌前，打开电脑里的报告文档。  
  
* * *  
  
“所以说，她是谁？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“什么——”正在驾车的萨姆显得有些迟钝。  
  
“很明显，你们所有人都认出了她的脸，除了我之外。”  
  
“她是茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特，起码郡警也是这么觉着，我还以为你在现场的时候听到了，要专心啊，菜鸟。”萨姆回答。  
  
“我听到了名字，但我仍然不知道她是谁。”  
  
萨姆瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“上个月，弗兰克林县的郡警接到报案，一名15岁少女遭到绑架，那时候距离少女失踪已经超过72小时了，家长在确定其失踪后的3小时内就接到了绑匪电话，付了一笔十万美金的小额赎金，现金支付，没有监控录像的公园垃圾桶交易，哈，多方便。”萨姆苦笑了一下，“之后他们失去了与绑匪的联络，也不见女儿回归，随后才报警。当然了，警察无能为力，绑匪取得赎金后中断了所有联络，FBI介入调查三天，绑匪和少女毫无音讯，现金钱款不可追踪，先前的绑匪电话也没有录音，两个家长更是一问三不知。经过调查，他们很快发现少女茱蒂丝有自发策划出走的迹象，公布寻人热线之后也有热心群众目击到茱蒂丝出现在萨拉纳克湖的长途大巴站附近，便利店监控录像拍下了茱蒂丝进出的影像，后被家长确认。FBI认定少女平安，只是出走，所谓绑架案最有可能是一场骗局，茱蒂丝马上就要年满16岁，年纪也很尴尬，FBI三天后便宣告撤出调查了。州警继续寻找茱蒂丝的下落，但她也许乘坐大巴去了奥尔巴尼，也可能去机场，或者搭车去任何一个城市，后来又有一些热线打进来，但没有任何一条线索被查证。考虑到少女出走的性质，搜索过了一周之后也就基本停滞了。兰卡斯特一家的态度可不怎么样，尤其是FBI走人的时候。我不负责那个案子，没有参与，但听说涉及不少脏话和乱扔东西，情况你可以自己想象……总之，如果是茱蒂丝拿了钱，未成年少女携带大量现金独身在外，很容易成为目标，当时也是有这种考量，警察都是严肃对待的。但兰卡斯特一家的态度疏远了警察，被骗了谁都不高兴，你理解吧？现在可好了，我们摊上了通知家长的工作，真他妈见鬼，你这个菜鸟可真不吉利。”  
  
史蒂夫直接忽略了萨姆的最后一句，他想了想，对自己的新搭档说：“看起来不像劫财劫色。”  
  
“哦是吗？你这么觉着？”  
  
“是的——”史蒂夫注意到萨姆的表情，“哦，你是在反讽，不是真的想问我。”  
  
“你可真是个怪人。”  
  
“哦是吗？你这么觉着？”史蒂夫反问。  
  
萨姆瞪圆了眼睛，但随后哼笑了一声，“好吧，菜鸟，我向你道歉，但你也得承认，你这个人真的不太正常。”  
  
“没关系，我听到过类似的评价。”  
  
“你看起来似乎很平静，郡警那个新来的路易斯可是吐了一地。”  
  
“依达和比利似乎也很平静，你也只是骂了两句脏话而已。”史蒂夫向萨姆这样指明。  
  
“他们护林员见的多了，这边大片的自然保护区，每年有大量的事故，有的惨不忍睹。但这可是我至今为止见过的最诡异的犯罪现场了。”  
  
史蒂夫回忆着两小时前他在那个狭小山洞借着手电光看到的情景，全身赤裸的少女尸体用麻绳悬挂在半空中，山洞最多有两米高，史蒂夫站在其中都不敢完全挺直身体，女孩身材矮小，右脚尖距离地面也仅有五六英寸的距离。她的脑袋卡在绳套上，形成诡异的仰着下巴的姿态，颈椎似乎已经折断了，脖子上有被绳子剐蹭的痕迹，已经不在最初悬挂的位置了。少女的深色长发挡着脸，只露出耸起的鼻子，直到鉴证人员将她的尸体摘下放平，在场的警察才去观察少女尸体的面孔，他们立即认出了她，除了史蒂夫之外。女孩的右腿有不少竖向的伤痕，右脚有明显遭到啃咬的痕迹，而少女的左腿则不见踪影——  
  
“耶稣基督，我是说，我甚至见过被肢解的尸体，但她只被切断了一条左腿，像上吊自杀一样挂在那，但明显不是上吊，有够怪的了——”  
  
史蒂夫听到萨姆继续念叨着，他的脑海中又出现了少女被截断的大腿，断面整齐得像医用模型一般，股骨截面有一个明显的圆孔，仿佛模型拼接的插口。但就是这缺乏真实感的尸体，反倒让人觉得更加诡异恐怖。相对的，山洞中空气凝滞，弥漫着实实在在的腐败臭气，可毫不虚假。  
  
那气息仿佛粘在他们的衣服和皮肤上，跟着被他们带进了警车里。史蒂夫尽量不用鼻子呼吸，但仍然觉着周围的空气臭不可闻。那臭味存在于他的脑子里。  
  
不像是劫财劫色，史蒂夫在头脑中再次确认。  
  
“这也是你的第一个谋杀案现场吧，能做到无动于衷，也算你是个冷血混蛋了……”  
  
“我妈是个护士，单亲家长，有时候她不得不带着我一起工作，我见过一些表面比这更糟的。”或是更臭的，史蒂夫想，但至少那些病患还活着。  
  
“耶稣基督，看来你确实适合这份工作，心理医生，护士家长，听说在警校还有关系，还有什么我需要知道的事情吗，菜鸟？”  
  
“我射击打靶还不错，而且特意训练过体能和格斗，我是大学足球队的。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
“我仍然在反讽。”萨姆翻了个白眼。  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫说，隔了半晌，“开玩笑的，我听出来了。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，混球，让我安生一会儿。”  
  
“我会的。”史蒂夫扭头看向窗外略过的风景，不再说话了。他们途径附近的阿第伦达克地方机场，开上86号公路，不久后便进入一个有邮局、便利店和饭馆的小村镇，与当年史蒂夫母亲莎拉居住的地方很相似。萨姆一边开车一边看着路标和路边邮筒上的门牌号，最后把车停在两辆家用轿车后面。  
  
“待会儿我也会老实闭嘴的，向你学习经验。”下车前史蒂夫对萨姆说道。  
  
“走吧，混蛋。”萨姆下了车，史蒂夫跟上去。  
  
* * *  
  
把死亡通知带给亲属是一种十分奇怪的体验，史蒂夫唯一的经历还是作为接收信息的一方。  
  
当菲利普斯上校打来电话的时候，史蒂夫正在图书馆完成他的物理课作业，与他同课堂的艾米莉亚·豪尔斯突然拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着指了指史蒂夫的背包。史蒂夫仍未习惯被同学友善对待，他迟疑了片刻。  
  
入读工程学院之前，史蒂夫身体瘦弱，不善言谈，总是成为被人欺侮的对象，小学的时候，他被几个同校高年级的孩子赶进了学生们望而生畏的“鬼屋”，在那之后史蒂夫经常被人看到出入无人居住的老宅，又惹来了怪人的头衔，但至少暴力欺凌从此变少了，其他孩子多少有些害怕他，没人愿意靠近他。  
  
出于某些复杂的原因，高中毕业攒钱准备入读大学时，史蒂夫找了两份体力劳动，并决心把所有精力花在强身健体上。像以往一样，凡是史蒂夫立下志向去做的事情，总会产生立竿见影的效果。大学入学前的那六个月，史蒂夫奇迹般地长高了3英寸，体重也大幅度增加，彻底甩掉了小时候病秧子的包袱。进入大学的时候，已经没有任何一个高中同学可以认出他。史蒂夫继承了母亲的金色头发和蓝眼睛，脸上也从原先柔和的线条生出棱角，面孔越来越像他早已去世的父亲。完全出乎意料地，史蒂夫在大学里竟然变得受欢迎起来。  
  
史蒂夫就读于环境与系统工程学院下属的水务工程专业，学院里不到三分之一的女同学总是想尽办法接近他，甚至有艺术专业的女同学慕名而来，观看有史蒂夫出场的球赛。艾米莉亚是隔壁生物能源专业最殷勤的一个，这一周史蒂夫已经在图书馆碰到她四次了，史蒂夫开始认真考虑自己是否应该请她喝杯咖啡。  
  
此时此刻，史蒂夫傻愣愣地看着艾米莉亚，对方再次指向背包，史蒂夫这才伸手摸了摸，注意到手机震动发出的声响。他赶紧把手机翻出来，电话已经挂断了。5个未接来电，电话号码未予显示，还好不是母亲的，史蒂夫当时这么想着，他不好意思地对艾米莉亚笑笑，起身走到图书馆外面的休息区，手机很快就又震了起来。  
  
由于来电陌生，史蒂夫接通电话后什么也没说，对面传来了他熟悉的声音：“史蒂夫，是我。”  
  
“贾斯特叔叔？你从办公室打电话过来吗？”  
  
“是的，没错，孩子，听我说，你现在在哪里？”  
  
史蒂夫不解地看了看周围走动的学生们，“在图书馆，学校的图书馆。”  
  
“你需要回家一趟。”  
  
“嗯，我这周末就回去，我妈要过生日了。”史蒂夫忍不住微笑，他就读的院校距离母亲如今居住的城镇不远，驾车只需要两小时左右，他每个月至少会回家一次。  
  
电话那边沉默了好几秒的时间，史蒂夫皱起眉头，他不善于催促别人，也就没再开口，菲利普斯上校那边的话音却变得颤抖起来，“是你的母亲，史蒂夫，她出了事。”  
  
“怎么了？出了什么事？交通意外？”史蒂夫连忙问道，他感觉心脏在胸腔中咚咚地跳，越跳越快，他的手心也开始冒汗，“她在哪家医院？她还好吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫，非常遗憾，你母亲刚刚去世了，她在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，是超市抢劫，郡警在她的手机里看到了我的名字，所以他们先打电话给我了……你母亲救了个小孩子，她当场就死了。抢劫犯已经被捕了……”  
  
史蒂夫努力理解着菲利普斯的话，他感到大脑运作突然就变得困难起来，脸颊上有瘙痒的感觉，他抬起左手摸了摸，是眼泪。那感觉奇怪极了，史蒂夫几乎从未哭过。  
  
“我……我应该去哪里？我这就赶回去。”史蒂夫抹了一把脸。  
  
“孩子，你还好吗？能开车吗？”  
  
“可以的。”史蒂夫回答，他说话的声音仍然没变，也许这让菲利普斯变得迟疑起来。  
  
“不如这样吧，你现在来奥尔巴尼找我，我这里离你更近，我带你一起回去。”  
  
“不好意思麻烦您。”  
  
“别说蠢话，史蒂夫，都是一家人。”  
  
“那我现在就走。”  
  
“路上小心。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
史蒂夫把手机踹回裤兜里，又抹了一把脸，眼泪已经擦干，在他试图理解自己身体的反应时，悲伤的外在表现也随之消失了。  
  
他的母亲去世了，在超市抢劫中援救了一个孩子，那像是母亲的作为，史蒂夫难以不去想，母亲经常会惋惜父亲的离世，告诉史蒂夫最好不要和麻烦正面相对，不要随人群围观，不要冲向危险，不要有勇无谋。而她自己的示范则完全相反。史蒂夫的脑子转得飞快，搅起各种关于母亲的回忆，混乱无章，挤得他头脑发胀，而当他伸手摸向胸口的时候，又觉着那里空落落的，什么也没有了。  
  
母亲去世了，史蒂夫想。  
  
他返回图书馆自习区，开始收拾整理自己的课本。  
  
“怎么了？要走了吗？”艾米莉亚悄声问道。  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，“是我的母亲，出了事故。”  
  
“哦，我的上帝，她还好吗？但愿她没有受伤。”艾米莉亚看着史蒂夫脸，眼神充满关切，但又似乎从史蒂夫的表情中断定事情不太严重。  
  
“很遗憾，她刚刚去世了。”史蒂夫缓缓说道。  
  
艾米莉亚瞬间瞪大了眼睛，一脸震惊，再说不出话来。  
  
史蒂夫对她点了一次头，随后便离开了。  
  
他请假一周料理母亲的后事，随后又回到了学校里，一切如常。只是艾米莉亚再也没有与他在图书馆偶遇了。  
  
又过了两个月，史蒂夫终于下定决心，在期末之前，约艾米莉亚去喝咖啡，却不小心听见女生们在背后议论自己。  
  
“你不是先前一直在追他吗？”经常和艾米莉亚坐在一起的女同学低声说道。  
  
史蒂夫突然意识到两个女孩在下课后迅速离开是艾米莉亚为了躲避自己。  
  
“你小声点啊，我放弃了，再加上，我觉着罗杰斯这人怪怪的。”艾米莉亚对她的好友说道。  
  
“为什么这么说啊？”  
  
“没什么，就是吧……好像很冷淡，没什么感情，感觉不是我的菜。”艾米莉亚做了个鬼脸，“你别告诉别人哈。”  
  
史蒂夫悄悄离开了。后来他在大学里交往过几个女同学，大都在没有足够相互了解之前便分开了。史蒂夫的性经验也是在离开大学后才开始，而对于史蒂夫来说，性和其他很多事情一样，与深刻的感情是全然分开的。  
  
不过就在他偷听到女孩们对话的那一天，史蒂夫突然有了换专业的打算，这两者没有任何因果联系，但在史蒂夫的记忆里，它们发生在同一天。史蒂夫曾经有他选择学习水务工程的理由，但想来也许那太局限了，就算他能掌握足够的专业知识，接触足够的材料，最终找到当年巴基所在的房子，那又如何呢？他已经与巴基失去联系五年之久了，找到巴基的老房子不应该再成为他的目标，也许他应该做点什么别的，为了他最好的、从未谋面的朋友，也为了他见义勇为的母亲。  
  
但史蒂夫不喜欢半途而废，他超前完成了本科专业，又工作了半年还清了一笔小额学生贷款，并在菲利普斯上校的举荐之下进入了警察学校。


	4. Opportunist (2)

* * *  
  
“你生我的气了。”  
  
“你保证过的。”  
  
“我担心你发生什么危险。”  
  
“我能照顾自己，用不着你担心。但你保证过不再把我的事告诉别人。”  
  
“我想我得把我说的话收回来。”  
  
“你知道你不能那么做，说过的话不能收回去。”  
  
“无论如何，仍然没有任何人觉得你是真的。”  
  
“我不在乎，史蒂夫，承诺就是承诺。”  
  
“你想说什么呢？我们需要因此绝交吗？”史蒂夫攥紧拳头，他的语气听上去可比他此时此刻的心情平静得多。  
  
简妮特医生也许是对的。  
  
史蒂夫从来都没什么表演天赋，他并非不能理解指导老师发给同学们的话剧剧本，如果让他写一篇“论文”的话，他也能解读故事所表达的感情，史蒂夫的障碍在于无法带着感情念出他的台词，所以迄今为止，史蒂夫在班级话剧中只能扮演河边的小树或岩石。  
  
别说是表演了，就算史蒂夫真实感受到忧虑和紧张，他也没办法把它们用语气或表情展现出来。原来史蒂夫不懂这些，因为莎拉总是能够理解他，总是能够在第一时间察觉到史蒂夫最微小的情绪，但问题在于，除了母亲，就再没有其他人能做到了。久而久之，史蒂夫得出结论，问题一定出在自己身上，他无法把自己的感情自然转换成面部表情或说话的语气，因此才常常遭到误解，与简妮特医生的交谈更证实了这点，就连这位善解人意的医生也必须抱着研究探查的心态，才能理解史蒂夫的实际意图。  
  
也许史蒂夫该告诉巴基这些，告诉他自己的弱点，毕竟他们二人的交流，只能依靠这种史蒂夫根本不擅长的方式，史蒂夫可能更适合在网络结交笔友。  
  
过了半晌，巴基才回答：“我得考虑考虑。”  
  
“再此之前，我是说在你做决定之前，我得告诉你，你是我最好的朋友，我不想因此绝交。”史蒂夫的手心微微冒汗。  
  
“你还有其他朋友吗？”巴基出乎意料地反问道。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，美术班的伊芙·斯通是唯一一个出现在史蒂夫脑海中的名字，而她也只能算是友好，谁都不会真的把史蒂夫称为朋友。  
  
“也许只有你。”史蒂夫有些不情愿地回答。  
  
“所以你不能说我是你最好的朋友，你只有我一个朋友。没有比较，就没有‘最好’，这是事实。”  
  
史蒂夫按照巴基的逻辑思考了片刻，“如果我没有其他朋友，也就是说，没人比你更好，这也是事实，没人比你更好，因此你是最好的，这才是正确的……逻辑，对！这才是正确的逻辑！”  
  
“狡辩，非常幼稚。”  
  
史蒂夫对自己的辩论十分满意，他觉得巴基才是两人之中比较幼稚的一个，但他又不想继续争辩——不争辩恰恰证明自己才比较成熟，不是吗？  
  
“那你呢？你有其他好朋友吗？”  
  
“有朋友不是什么好事。”巴基说。  
  
“这一定是‘那家伙’告诉你的。”史蒂夫皱起眉头。  
  
“他也有说对的时候，比你想象中更多。”  
  
每当巴基为“那家伙”辩护，史蒂夫就会感到气愤，但他转而说道：“无论如何，你没回答我的问题。”  
  
“好吧，没有，我没有其他朋友了，朋友没什么用，而且我仍然需要考虑一下你，史蒂夫。”  
  
那么他也是巴基最好的朋友了，史蒂夫心想，若是二人由于菲利普斯上校和心理医生的事情绝交，他们实在是非常愚蠢，但史蒂夫没把这话说出来，因为巴基太爱反驳了，“你看这样如何，我可以谈论你，但我不会告诉任何人你是真的，他们本来也认为你不存在，如果他们转变看法，我会尽可能说服他们，说你是我想象出来的，这样我可以被原谅了吗？”  
  
巴基又沉默了一阵，才回答：“如果任何人认为我是真的，你要说服他们我不是。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
“好吧，我接受了，现在跟我说说那个心理医生吧，你听上去忧心忡忡。”  
  
* * *  
  
“走什么神呢？！”萨姆在史蒂夫面前打了个响指。  
  
史蒂夫怔了一下，并不记得自己刚刚在想些什么，传达噩耗的任务完成了，史蒂夫和萨姆被礼貌却坚决地请出了门，史蒂夫想再搜查女孩房间的请求也被拒绝了。  
  
“抱歉警官，那间屋子已经被你们翻得很彻底了，很多东西还没有还回来，鉴于我夫人的情况，你们今天还是请回吧……”  
  
史蒂夫手里拿着萨姆的黑皮笔记本，翻开的一页空空如也，前面用过的本子每页上也只写着几个潦草的关键词，看来他的搭档并不喜欢记录，史蒂夫需要尽快带上自己的笔记本。  
  
“他们不像你先前说的那么糟。”史蒂夫对萨姆说道。  
  
“他们没有对我们大吼大叫或者攻击我们，确实，比想象中好多了，我都做好了心理准备，如果那个当妈的向我丢花瓶，我一定会躲到你身后。”萨姆发动了汽车。  
  
“他们很奇怪。”史蒂夫从后视镜中看向他们刚刚离开的房子，门窗紧闭，窗帘密合，无法窥见屋内的情形。  
  
“你觉着什么地方最奇怪？”  
  
“他们一个字也没提到绑架。”史蒂夫说。  
  
萨姆皱起眉回忆了一下，“确实，但也许他们相信警察的解释，小丫头自导自演了绑架案，然后拿钱出走。”  
  
“他们的独生女失踪了，接到绑匪电话并交付了赎金，警察侦查后发现绑架案没有线索，女儿也被他人目击，警察告知是离家出走，找了一个月却线索全无，现在突然告诉说女儿死了，如果你是家长，你会怎么想？”  
  
“嗯……我会想那个给我打电话的恶棍绑架犯。但是谁不愿意相信女儿实际上平安无事呢？骗钱出走也许令家长感到愤怒，总也好过被绑架撕票？”  
  
“也许吧，你说的对。”史蒂夫点头同意道。  
  
萨姆得意地笑了一下，“还有呢？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你明显没能被我说服，你还觉着哪里奇怪？继续说来听听。”  
  
史蒂夫惊讶于自己被看透的心思，他停顿了两秒，才回答：“这样的案例很多，上课的时候看过很多卷宗，还有不少家长的求助录像和报案笔录、录音，我得说，我们刚刚见过的这对家长比我先前预想的要镇定得多。”史蒂夫看过统计数据，纽约州每天都接到走失儿童或青少年的报案，大部分案子虚惊一场，男孩去朋友家打游戏忘了回家，女孩被生父接走而不是拥有监护权的母亲，或者像今天的小朋友那样，不小心迷了路。每隔一周，就有儿童走失超过24小时，州警出动地毯式搜索，走运的时候，有惊无险，不走运的时候，全民寻人，一天、两天，随后确认出走，然后是一周、两周，最后除了继续发布寻人启事，警察束手无策……直到，少数情况下，发现尸体确认死讯，比如茱蒂丝的案子。  
  
萨姆挑起眉毛：“镇定？兰卡斯特女士几乎崩溃了不是吗？那个父亲也显得十分震惊而且焦虑，还急于赶走我们……说起来他是有些不对劲，这点我是同意的。”  
  
“在他们确信女儿离世 **之后** ，兰卡斯特女士崩溃了。”史蒂夫尚能清晰回忆起刚刚的情景，夫妻二人接纳史蒂夫和萨姆进门时极不情愿，在被告知发现女儿尸体之后，他们的第一反应是不可置信，像萨姆刚刚说的一样，他们也许一直相信女儿离家出走，平安无事，直到死讯上门——“家长都会忧虑，即使他们相信了孩子失踪是自愿出走，仍然会提心吊胆，因为谁都知道出走的孤身青少年属于高危群体。但你看到他们家里，好像一切平安无事，整洁但不算过分一尘不染，厨房里没有脏碗盘，客厅没有乱扔的物品，我借用洗手间的时候里面也是井井有条。”  
  
萨姆用食指敲了两下方向盘，“你是在说，他们要不就是对女儿平安确信无疑，要不就是毫不关心女儿的安危，鉴于兰卡斯特女士在得知消息后精神崩溃……可以排除第二个选项。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“你也说他们确信女儿没有遭到绑架，也许还有别的原因让他们比别的父母更确信孩子平安……你看到他们客厅茶几下面摆放的报纸和杂志了吗？杂志是本周的，报纸是今日的……他们的生活就像完全没有受到影响一样。”  
  
“哇哦，我说菜鸟，别看你在那屋里一句话没说，我不得不承认你观察细致入微。”萨姆这样说道。  
  
史蒂夫看向萨姆，试图判断他的话有几分真诚几分讽刺，“当然了，我没有证据，都是凭空想象。”史蒂夫决定先退一步。  
  
“没有证据也不证明你的感觉不对，总之这件案子已经被当做绑架案查过一遍，这点有好有坏，我们什么都不能忽视。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“现在呢？我们现在去哪里？”  
  
“回那个度假中心，取了你的车，然后回局里去见见你的新同事，办手续，本来早就应该办妥的。然后把先前的调查报告领出来，重新整理，完成你的首次加班，等着明天一早尸检。总之兰卡斯特夫妇为女儿的死讯感到震惊，如果他们在表演，那可以算是演技高超了。至于你所怀疑的，不无道理，但无论如何，我们有新的侧重，也有了更多理由盘问死者亲友，他们原先有所隐瞒的人，现在总该意识到严重性，老实交代了，除非他们和茱蒂丝的死有关。”  
  
“所以这是我们的案子了？”  
  
“我们叫做重大刑事案件调查组，分管谋杀案，这当然是我们的案子了。别看我们的主力部门是公路巡查，刑侦警探是少数，但附近最具权威的刑事鉴定部门和最先进的设备都在我们这里，我们的破案率那也是数一数二的——”  
  
正在萨姆准备继续吹嘘的时候，史蒂夫的手机突然响了起来，“呃——”史蒂夫手忙脚乱地掏出手机，看着屏幕上的来电显示，抱歉地冲萨姆笑了笑，“不好意思，是我的房东打来的，我说好去拿钥匙，结果给忘掉了——已经过了时间。”  
  
史蒂夫接起电话，没头没脑地道歉一通，房东听起来是个好脾气的中年女人，她告知史蒂夫自家经营的餐吧营业到晚间9点，她已经把钥匙交给了上晚班的服务生托米，史蒂夫租的房子就在餐吧二层，9点半之前可以随时去取钥匙。  
  
“你知道‘露娜1918’吗？应该是塔珀湖附近的小饭馆。”  
  
萨姆斜眼看着史蒂夫，“你租了艾尔弗莱德的房子？”  
  
“你认识我的房东？”  
  
“真不错！以后我有的是借口去露娜吃热狗了，”萨姆对史蒂夫眨了眨眼，好像今天以来第一次对他表达了某种赞许，“你的眼光不错嘛，这附近最棒的！露娜招牌热狗，或者香肠，还有牛肉汉堡……克林特·巴顿——另一个州警——也住在那边，也许你不需要去取车了，我可以把你拉过去，叫上克林特那家伙一起，来一次欢迎聚餐，明早他可以顺路载你上班——”  
  
史蒂夫只是挑选了附近最便宜的出租房而已，当然，他希望自己选了个好地方，虽然公寓距离工作地点有半小时的车程，但总在可以接受的范围之内，而且房价真心便宜，“慢着，我说好搭档，我的行李还在我的车里，我今天必须取车——”  
  
萨姆沮丧地叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，取车，回办公室，然后再吃饭，菜鸟不能逃避请客的责任。”  
  
“我以为欢迎聚餐是别人请我？”  
  
“怎么可能？你在瞎想什么？！也许克林特会叫上他的搭档，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，就这么说定了。”萨姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，表情愉悦。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，惋惜地摸了摸自己的钱包。  
  
* * *  
  
就这样，史蒂夫取回了汽车，跟随萨姆的警用车一路开回了他日后的办公地点。州警B大队总部不算很大，是一栋U形的二层黄色砖房，楼内大部分为开放办公室，和会议室，只有少数领导拥有独立单间。重案组所有人员在同一区域办公，史蒂夫的工位就安排在萨姆对面。  
  
萨姆的老搭档年满退休，虽然一直没能获得晋升机会，但在组里德高望重，而萨姆也是人缘极好，和他们一路上碰到的所有人关系热落。史蒂夫因为萨姆的介绍获得了热情的欢迎，甚至有些在史蒂夫看来过分亲切，让他感到难于应付。萨姆一直从旁观察史蒂夫，有时候似乎是故意看他窘迫尴尬，但也时不时会帮他解围，总体来讲，萨姆的关照已经能够令史蒂夫心怀感激了。史蒂夫从物资部门领了所有证件、门卡、钥匙、以及制服和配枪，与同事们告别，跟在萨姆车后前往他的出租房。萨姆提到的同事克林特·巴顿和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫在外出警，会直接前往约定的餐吧与他们会合。  
  
露娜餐吧位于通往塔珀湖的30号公路沿路靠北，是一栋二层红色砖房，餐吧面积比史蒂夫想象得更大，除了20座的L形吧台外，至少还能容下六七十人就餐，这里没有长桌，都是4人卡座，老式的人造革座椅，墙壁上挂着常见的猎户风格装饰——镶有假枪和武器的玻璃展窗、看起来像是仿制的兽皮、野营照片、围猎相关的装饰画，以及露营和打猎向导的广告。店里有一个老旧的桌球台，上面有肉眼可见的坑洼，很可能许久没人使用过了，墙角处有两台老虎机和一台点歌机，比台球桌反倒新不少，吧台旁边还有一个投币冷柜。店里客人很多，正是晚餐时间。店里的服务员只有两个，在餐桌与后厨间轮流往来。就史蒂夫的观察，在这里用餐，自助点餐后要亲自把点单送到吧台确认缴费，瓶装饮料也需要客人自行投币购买。  
  
史蒂夫主意过餐吧外停车场内的汽车车牌，再看餐吧内的客人也印证了史蒂夫的猜测，这里只有少量游客，更多还是本地人用餐。  
  
“嘿，萨姆！你怎么有空过来啦？”红头发的女服务生手里端着两份热狗，给了萨姆一个热情的拥抱，随后便又轻盈地转向等待送餐的餐桌。  
  
“莉娜甜心，”萨姆打了招呼，又转向吧台一边，“当然是想念杜安的招牌热狗啦！”  
  
瘦高的老厨子杜安从吧台后的半扇木门上探出头来，“是威尔逊那小子来讨饭了吗？”  
  
萨姆哈哈笑着走过去打招呼，他把史蒂夫介绍给餐吧的人，莉娜·伦德尔招呼她的双胞胎弟弟，另一个瘦高挑的红发男孩托米，从吧台后的保险柜里取出史蒂夫的房门钥匙。  
  
史蒂夫告诉萨姆自己无需帮助，留萨姆在餐吧里与熟人寒暄，他独自一人回到自己的汽车旁，从后备箱里取出两只行李箱，又把从警局领来的制服和鞋子塞进一个备用的大编织袋里，袋子架在箱子上，拿好所有的随身物品和打印出的三大叠案件资料，嘴里叼着钥匙，开始向餐吧侧面的窄楼梯走。史蒂夫经过停车场内车道的时候，一辆深蓝色皮卡正从公路驶进来，史蒂夫临时改变方向给车让路，不料行李箱上架的编织袋倾斜，摔到地上，未固定的拉链扯开一个口，两只皮鞋从里面滚了出来。  
  
“操——”史蒂夫张嘴抱怨，却忘了嘴里还叼着钥匙，这下钥匙也从嘴里掉了出去，他手忙脚乱，腾出一只手去接钥匙，放开的那只行李箱却没有直立起来，也缓缓倾倒，重重地砸在了地上，发出一声巨响，吓了史蒂夫一跳，他的钥匙随即从指缝中漏了下去。看着东倒西歪的行李，史蒂夫垂下手臂，长长叹了口气。  
  
皮卡在史蒂夫身边绕过去，就停在正对餐吧的门口，车门打开，从车上下来一个半长头发的男人。男人和史蒂夫差不多高，在夏末微凉的傍晚仍然穿着一件浅灰色的无袖上衣，露出两条肌肉紧实修长的手臂，史蒂夫注意到他左臂靠近肩膀处有一块红色的印记，从远处看不出是纹身还是胎记。  
  
男人朝史蒂夫走过来，抬起一只手，“刚刚抱歉，要帮忙吗？”他的声音意外地低沉轻柔，与其身材和外表并不相称。  
  
史蒂夫莫名地皱起眉，愣了两秒，才说道：“呃……如果你不介意的话。”他又上下打量了男人一番，对方看起来像是从事体力劳动，车子保养得很好，听发动机的声响似乎经过改装，但衣着却像工装，毫不讲究，上衣和军绿色的裤子都显得破旧，布料上留有永久性的污迹，他看起来既不像来餐吧就餐的客人，也不像任何帮厨或服务生。  
  
“装这里？”  
  
史蒂夫回过神来，男人已经走到近前，从地上捡起编织袋里掉出的与制服配套的皮鞋，史蒂夫点点头，对方便把鞋子塞回编织袋，拉好拉链，一手提着袋子，另一只手地上扶起倒下的箱子。  
  
“在那边，楼上。”史蒂夫从地上捡起钥匙，拖着另一个行李继续向楼梯走去，男人沉默地跟着史蒂夫，帮他把沉重的箱子提上了台阶，放在二层那扇蓝色木门的门口。  
  
史蒂夫从托米给他的一串钥匙中寻找着看起来适合的那一把，没想到身边的男人突然伸出一只手，指了指其中一把钥匙。  
  
史蒂夫有些疑惑地拿起男人指示的那把钥匙插进锁孔，钥匙轻易就转动了，锁芯发出轻微的声响，他稍稍施力，小心翼翼地推开门。  
  
突然间，门内传来“喵呜”的嘶叫，一道黑色的影子从打开的门缝里钻了出去，先是撞上史蒂夫的脚腕，又撞上史蒂夫的行李箱，在他扶住箱子之后，史蒂夫再扭头时，已经找不见猫的踪影了。  
  
“希望那不是你的房东。”男人面朝楼下开口道。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住哼笑了一下，“我猜我占了那猫的房子。”他转头看身旁的男人，男人却也扭开脸，史蒂夫感觉对方跟着笑了一下，但他不能确定。  
  
之后史蒂夫没有直接进屋，他把木门完全推开，双手撑着门边，上半身探进去，观察屋内的情形，以防里面还有什么不速之客。屋外还没全黑，房间的所有窗子都敞开着，猫大概就是从某扇窗子钻进来的吧，房间内空气流动，带来淡淡的油漆味，就像房东保证的那样，房子在他入住前重新粉刷过。借着窗外的光线，从小门厅向里，史蒂夫能看到宽敞的客厅和右手边的简易厨房，客厅里只有一个三人座沙发，一个圆形茶几，和一盏落地灯，除此之外就再无其他家具了。考虑到廉价的房租，史蒂夫并没什么可抱怨的，当他从门里退出来转头准备向男人道谢的时候，帮他拿行李的男人就像先前溜走的黑猫一样，不知何时已经悄无声息地下了楼，史蒂夫张开嘴，男人的身影刚好转过墙角，从史蒂夫的视线中消失了，史蒂夫只好又把嘴巴合上。他轻轻摇了一下头，大概因为前一天长途驾车和今天一整天的工作带来的疲劳吧，他甚至连一点动静都没听到，史蒂夫真的需要去楼下点上一杯扎啤才行。如果男人知道哪一把钥匙能开门，也许他是餐吧的工人也说不定，既然在这里住下了，也许史蒂夫还有道谢的机会。这样想着，史蒂夫把自己所有的行李拖进屋里，开始测试厨房和浴室的水龙头以及抽水马桶，他又检查了每个房间的电灯和其他设备，最后拍了拍整理好的床铺，没有扬起的尘土，卫生过关，史蒂夫感到十分满意。差不多二十分钟后，他关好了屋内的所有窗子，锁上房门，返回餐吧。  
  
进门前史蒂夫下意识地寻找，先前那辆停在门口的深蓝色皮卡已经离开了。


	5. Opportunist (3)

* * *  
  
露娜餐吧的招牌汉堡确实值得称道，啤酒的选择也很丰富，克林特和娜塔莎像萨姆一样友好，令人愉悦的晚餐结束后，莉娜给了他们一个八折优惠，史蒂夫心满意足地付了款，并与他的新同事道别，他独自回到二楼的公寓，洗了澡，换上干净的衣服，把三叠案综文件拿到床上，并准备好全新的黑皮笔记本。  
  
失踪调查，或者说任何调查，总是从整理时间线开始——史蒂夫看着FBI的调查记录，茱蒂丝行踪记录的最后一行写着：“8月5日14时28分，失踪第7日，萨拉纳克湖长途车站便利店，附件A15”。史蒂夫从文件夹中找到A15标记，抽出了一张打印的监控录像截图照片，照片里茱蒂丝正跨出便利店大门，从角度看，她是被车站上的监控录像拍到的，而不是萨姆先前所提到的在便利店内，女孩戴着鸭舌帽，身着耐克运动背心和短裤套装，脚上是一双看不清品牌的白色运动鞋，女孩背着抽带简易双肩背包，背包鼓鼓囊囊，即使从正面稍偏的位置也拍到了背包带有印刷文字的边缘。摄像头从45度拍到她帽檐下的面孔，史蒂夫把监控照片与案件夹里的失踪者免冠照放在一起对比，无法轻易认定监控录像中的女孩是否真是茱蒂丝本人。但照片上还有标记，参考周边物品、店门位置等，茱蒂丝的身高和体型得到确认，便利店售货员的口供和茱蒂丝父母的口供给警方提供了更充足的证明。  
  
茱蒂丝当日身着的衣服鞋帽都是新买的，背包则是学校举办创新比赛时发给参赛学生们的纪念品，兰卡斯特夫妇证实了茱蒂丝一直放在家中的背包不见了。茱蒂丝购物当时，店员未能注意女孩的长相，也自然没有及时联系警方——那么是谁提供的线报呢？  
  
史蒂夫翻阅附件A15的全部材料，找到线报提供者资料——詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，弗兰克林县县民，职业向导，无不良记录，与兰卡斯特一家不相识，随后还有报案人详细住址和联系方式，以及报案录音转录的文字。其中记载，巴恩斯当日前往萨拉纳克湖镇送货，午后3时许驾车经过镇长途车站，于便利店门口目击失踪女孩，巴恩斯当天上午第一次在街道上看过张贴的寻人启事，因此认出女孩面孔，但又未记录寻人启事上的报案专线，他停车致电州警接线中心报案，报案期间，巴恩斯先生未持续关注女孩动向，于报案后驾车离开。巴恩斯在一日后接受了州警的回访，第二次笔录后，FBI根据他所提供的信息，从监控录像获得茱蒂丝出入的证据。  
  
茱蒂丝当日在便利店购买的物品包括饮料、速食食品、还有两本娱乐杂志。  
  
同样是根据这一线索，警察判断出茱蒂丝继续向监控覆盖范围以北方向前进，随后在监控影像中消失。FBI向长途车站发出了特别通告，并派遣州警等协力执法部门定期巡查，再此之后的卷宗全由州警进行整理，FBI看来是退出了调查。  
  
警方又根据兰卡斯特父母提供的衣着信息，派遣警官走访当地多家体育用品店，向店员询问是否有外貌相似的女孩在近期来店内购买相同的服装。只不过此后的这些调查没再给警方提供有用信息，也就是说，这8月5日是茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特最后一次出现在大众视野中。  
  
由此向前继续研究死者消失前的时间线，“8月2日凌晨3时，失踪第4日，失踪家属报案，附件C01”，附件为报案笔录，其中记述了兰卡斯特交付赎金的经过，交付地点为距离兰卡斯特家住所仅有5英里远的滑雪公园长椅旁垃圾桶。从笔录中，史蒂夫看到了另一个陌生人名——帕特里克·瓦斯克斯，继续阅读笔录，史蒂夫了解到此人为兰卡斯特女士的弟弟，也即是死者舅舅，与姐夫一同前往支付赎金。  
  
  兰卡斯特：那家伙知道我的位置，他要求我立即驾车离开，我想他在周围监视我们。  
  调查员：您当时见到绑匪了吗？  
  兰卡斯特：不，不不是，没有，我和帕特里克开了两辆车，我在前面，停车，放钱，然后我接到了电话，那家伙让我立即离开。  
  调查员：您先前说一共接到了两次绑匪电话，但其实是三次？  
  兰卡斯特：是的！是的！我当时四下寻找，但是没人，于是我驾车离开，找到帕特里克停车的地方，我换到他车上再返回去，我也就离开了10分钟，我们在那里守着，一直守到半夜，然后帕特里克去看垃圾桶，赎金已经不见了。我以为茱蒂丝可能已经回来了，但是我们回到家，我女儿还是不见踪影。  
  调查员：绑匪又来过电话吗？  
  兰卡斯特：没有了。  
  
笔录还有很长，后附有滑雪公园卫星图，图上标记了兰卡斯特与瓦斯克斯的停车地点以及垃圾桶的位置，垃圾桶周围被详细搜查，垃圾桶盖上取下的指纹只有兰卡斯特一人与本案相关。  
  
史蒂夫对应笔录继续看时间线记载，“8月1日晚22时08分，失踪第3日，绑匪电话3”，再向前，“7月31日晚23时09分，失踪第2日，绑匪电话2”，“7月31日晚18时~23时，失踪第2日，收到茱蒂丝贴身内衣，附件E01、E02”，附件为兰卡斯特夫妇报案后提供的证物，史蒂夫的案综里只有证物照片，没有实物，E01为普通浅黄色快递软信封，E02为信封内的女士内裤。证物上仅检测出茱蒂丝本人的物理痕迹。警方对证物被投递到兰卡斯特家的时间段进行调查，但未能收获其他线索。  
  
史蒂夫的目光转向失踪前，这里的信息更为详细，茱蒂丝在暑期参加学校俱乐部组织的为期一周的野营培训，于7月23日在辅导员带领下从学校前往露营地，7月30日与同学一起乘车返回学校正门前，参加露营的学生在此解散，茱蒂丝于校门口与好友贝卡简短交流，时间为17时23分，此后女孩并未按时回家，其父母于当晚19时开始打探女儿的下落，20时05分第一次接到绑匪电话。  
  
这里提供了许多同学和辅导员的采访笔录，采访均是8月2日报案后采集的，当时没人看出茱蒂丝的行为与平时有异，也没有注意到学校周遭有可疑人物或车辆出现，野营期间没有发生值得注意的冲突或可疑事件。  
  
同样的人群在8月5日茱蒂丝被目击后提供了第二次笔录，从7月30日到8月5日之间，没人与茱蒂丝有过联络。史蒂夫可以从两轮笔录对比中看到明显的前后差异，这与调查员问话的角度有很大关系。  
  
——是的，茱蒂丝有着天马行空的个性。  
——是的，茱蒂丝的高中生涯开始得不算顺利，经历过同班同学的意外身亡。  
——是的，茱蒂丝谈论过离家出走寻找自我。  
  
  丹马克：你知道的，茱蒂丝她一直都有点，疯狂，初中的时候参加话剧团，一会儿说想当演员，之后又说不现实，读影视学院去试镜是完全没有前途的，还不如花两个月去纽约碰运气来的胜算大。  
  调查员：她提到过去纽约？  
  丹马克：她也说要去好莱坞，还有旧金山，她随口说的地方太多了。  
  
拉尔森·丹马克是茱蒂丝的“非正式”男友，兰卡斯特夫妇并不知道此人的存在，他是由茱蒂丝好友艾伦和贝卡供出的外校高中生，二人于一次派对相识，随后有过多次约会，到茱蒂丝失踪为止已经交往了三个月——二人未发生过性关系，也没有滥用药物等不良活动，事实上，茱蒂丝的好友艾伦非常确信茱蒂丝虽然已经交往过3任男友，但仍然是处女。丹马克在校属于中等偏上的学生，能够申请本州较好的高校，茱蒂丝的课业成绩相对较差，但远远算不上问题生，她有三次在校违纪记录，其中两次是由于屡屡未能完成课业任务而被留校，还有一次是由于伙同同学戏弄教师而被停学3日。  
  
在8月5日之前，警方详细调查过茱蒂丝的父母，从绑架的角度出发，犯罪针对人物往往并非是被绑架者本身。茱蒂丝的父亲艾瑞克·兰卡斯特与帕特里克·瓦斯克斯共同经营一家二手车行，加上两人在内，车行一共有3位全职销售员，1位秘书兼财务，2位机械修理师。茱蒂丝的母亲玛丽昂·兰卡斯特是镇上百货商店的销售员，只做半职。兰卡斯特一家只有茱蒂丝一个独生女，在本州除了瓦斯克斯没有其他亲戚，家里也没有显著的财务问题，先前交付的十万美元赎金是从车行账目上取出的，鉴于公司为家庭私有，而且合伙人也知情，并不能算是挪用公款，这笔亏空还能从公司账面上查到，与当事人提供的情况相吻合。  
  
兰卡斯特夫妇的所有同事和邻居均接受了警察的调查采访，警方未能查到任何可疑人物。当然了，在8月5日，调查开展的第三天，警方的视线便从兰卡斯特夫妇身上转移了，他们把焦点投向茱蒂丝的交往圈，并且对茱蒂丝的亲密好友及男友进行了严格的审问，基本排除了他们与茱蒂丝共谋的可能性。茱蒂丝拥有自己的笔记本电脑，失踪时未携带，已交由警方破解调查，她的所有社交网络账号也被监控，从失踪当日起，就再无登录信息了。茱蒂丝的手机则并未被查获，警察尝试过利用手机定位，手机最后一次发出信号便是在茱蒂丝学校附近。  
  
这一点也说不通，史蒂夫阅读了大量文字，眼睛感到疲劳，他捏了捏鼻梁，开始在本子上整理一些思路。未满16岁的少女，就算再有条理，也不可能成功地人间蒸发，尤其是从茱蒂丝的情况看来，她是个相当马虎大意的女孩，智商普通，没什么特长，独自一人导演自己的绑架戏码概率甚微。一定有帮凶——艾瑞克·兰卡斯特接到的绑匪电话被描述为男性声音，而交付赎金的地点又在郊外，无论是谁拿走了赎金，也必定是驾驶汽车。再加上，茱蒂丝8月5日被监控拍下的装束，完全不像打算长途旅行的样子——  
  
茱蒂丝失踪后一定没有离家太远，而是在附近躲藏，她一定与人共谋出走，此人同为青少年的概率……不大，至少史蒂夫是这么认为的。他再翻卷宗，但并没有找到想找的信息，茱蒂丝的结账方式是现金——怎样的现金？兰卡斯特支付的赎金又是怎样的面值？  
  
她是否拿到了那笔钱呢？  
  
细节实在太多了，真正有用的又没多少，如果是史蒂夫自己呢，他会怎样展开问询？  
  
茱蒂丝平时购买娱乐杂志吗？不，不可能，史蒂夫比茱蒂丝整大十年，就连他本人，也早就把信息来源转向网络了，杂志是茱蒂丝父母才会订阅购买的东西。茱蒂丝购买杂志，因为她不能上网，青少年的自制力？不，青少年没有那种东西，凡是史蒂夫自己认为正常的事情，对于别人来讲都是不正常的，他必须牢记这点。有人要求或告诫茱蒂丝不要上网——那么她购买的饮料和零食呢？她平常喝些什么吃些什么？史蒂夫从床边拿起自己先前放下充电的手机，时间竟然已经超过了凌晨两点，萨姆先前说的第一天加班可真是正中现实。  
  
于是史蒂夫把所有文件都戳回一摞，安慰自己这已经不再是时效性最强的绑架案了，就他与少女尸体的短暂接触，女孩的死亡时间没准已经超过了24小时，没有什么是不能明早再解决的。他把案综扔到床边上，腾出一个人能睡的空间，关掉电灯，准备入睡。  
  
只可惜，睡眠对史蒂夫来说，从来不是召之即来，他躺在黑暗中辗转了一会儿，习惯着新床铺，随后又忍不住开始翻手机，他想找一些能够助眠的小视频，最后却还是搜索了茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特的网络词条，他找到了几个不同的社交网账号，由于茱蒂丝属于未成年人，警方已经通过网络平台和家长许可获得了茱蒂丝的各种账户密码，史蒂夫懒得开灯去查看，于是点开了女孩公开度最高的instagram账户，茱蒂丝最早发布的照片来自2年前，上面大部分照片为生活记录，史蒂夫快速浏览，看到一张茱蒂丝手持士力架巧克力糖的照片，姿势仿照网络上的士力架广告——  
  
她没拿到那笔钱，史蒂夫想，她买了更便宜的巧克力棒，而不是更贵的，甚至不是在她日常生活照中出现的品牌。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，放下手机，闭上双眼——茱蒂丝的日常服饰很多，造型多变，五官的辨识度也不高，那个报案人，当日第一次见寻人启事照片——  
  
他突然睡着了，第二天早晨清醒时，史蒂夫没再回想起前一晚最后的思绪。  
  
* * *  
  
“这一行剩下就没有了……怎么样？脸的部分全部画完了，现在你知道我的长相了！”史蒂夫这样说的时候不免有些激动，事实上，他的面孔早就已经大部分绘制完毕了，但巴基还从未评价过他的相貌，这样一想，史蒂夫又怀疑起来。  
  
巴基过了好几秒才不置可否地回答，“嗯，是吧……”  
  
“你真的都画了吗？”史蒂夫有些不悦地质问道。  
  
墙壁另一边的巴基又沉默了好一阵。  
  
“如果你没画完的话，可以再问我。”他让自己的语气缓和了一些，也许打从一开始巴基就没兴趣知道史蒂夫的长相，如果巴基会画画就好了，也许只有史蒂夫想要了解巴基的相貌。  
  
“我都记下了。”巴基突然回答，“我睡觉的屋子光线很暗，我不能确定涂色的深浅。”  
  
“所以呢？总之是个人样吗？”  
  
巴基突然哼笑了一声，史蒂夫第一次听到巴基笑，他试着想象一个笑容，但脑海里连面孔都没有。  
  
“你继续说吧，还有5行就结束了。”  
  
史蒂夫捏紧手里的素描纸，叹了口气。  
  
“告诉我你住的地方是什么样子吧。”他说。  
  
“嗯……一间屋子，是地下室，所以很暗。”  
  
“长方形的？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“有多大？”  
  
“55平方米。”  
  
“那是多少平方英尺？”  
  
“600平方英尺。”巴基算得很快，史蒂夫甚至不记得换算公式。  
  
“哇哦！”史蒂夫想到自己的小房间，巴基的房间足有10个史蒂夫的房间那么大，“你一定有很多东西。”  
  
“我有一张单人床，一张桌子，一个柜子。”  
  
“只有这些？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“但是你的房间有600平方英尺，也许你说的是你家的大小？”  
  
“是的，告诉你了，我住在地下室。”  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫猜想，巴基家大概一共有600平方英尺，巴基自己的房间和史蒂夫的房间陈设相似，没准面积也类似。  
  
“我们还要继续画才是。”巴基说道。  
  
听到巴基有继续的意愿，史蒂夫放心了些，他开始念下一行的灰色调，但只念了三格，便又停下了，“这没有意义，脸都画完了，你还是不知道我长什么样，也许我们应该约定一个什么符号，带在身上……”  
  
“做什么用？”巴基问。  
  
“如果我们在外面见到彼此，就能认出来，你知道我是我，我知道你是你。”  
  
“哈，你这么一说……也许你是应该做个标记，我下周不在这里了，我要跟那家伙去搞定什么人。”  
  
“搞定是什么意思？”  
  
“就是搞定的意思，我可以设计一个符号，不必太复杂，但最好有特色——”  
  
“搞定是什么意思？”史蒂夫坚持问道，“巴基？”  
  
巴基不出声了。  
  
“那家伙要伤害什么人吗？”  
  
“是有理由的。”巴基的声音很低。  
  
“什么理由？”  
  
“你不明白。”  
  
“也许你该告诉我。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“如果是我呢？”  
  
“什么是你？”  
  
“如果那家伙要你伤害的人是我呢？”  
  
“所以我说我们约定一个标记，这样的话——”  
  
“我们不需要那个。”史蒂夫攥紧拳头，“你不能，永远不能，随便伤害别人。”  
  
巴基过了很久都没说话，最后他重复道，“我下周不再这里，你不用过来了。”  
  
“如果是我呢？”史蒂夫再次发问的同时，巴基敲了墙壁，结束了他们的交谈。  
  
史蒂夫在原地坐了很久，他经常坐的地方已经变得十分干净了，可以说是这个废旧地下室中唯一没有尘土的角落，他的身上不再沾上灰，他的母亲也便不知道他仍然经常来这里与巴基交谈。巴基也许在干什么坏事，史蒂夫想，但那一定不是巴基的错，是“那家伙”——无论“那家伙”是谁——是他让巴基去做的，而巴基对“那家伙”竟然言听计从，史蒂夫感到难以理解。史蒂夫从废弃地地下室出来，跑到房子的前院门口，小心翼翼地从有破损的栅栏门向外看，菲利普斯上校家的房子就在隔壁，想要避免麻烦，史蒂夫不能再被他们看到了。确定周遭安全之后，史蒂夫一路小跑回了家，钻进自己的小房间里，琢磨着关于巴基的事情。  
  
* * *  
  
闹钟响的时候，史蒂夫一瞬间仿佛回到了前一天的清晨，他抓起手机按了两次接听，发现并非来电，这才关停了闹钟，翻身看向另一边——没有旅店的装潢，没有陌生的金发女子，只有白色的小床头柜和全白的墙壁——他的新公寓。  
  
虽然前日晚睡，但陌生的环境让他按时起床。史蒂夫穿上崭新的制服，拿着自己的帽子，戴在头上，对着大衣柜门上的梳妆镜看了又看，无论怎么戴都是一副蠢样子，他叹了口气，把帽子摘下来，拿在手上，检查了手机钥匙和案综，史蒂夫打开屋门。  
  
一只猫站在楼梯扶手窄木条上，嘴里还叼着一块汉堡肉。  
  
史蒂夫定住了，他眯起眼睛，猫也完全静止，四脚前后顺次排列，毛茸茸的长尾巴扬在半空中，乍看黑色的皮毛在晨光照射下又似乎有些发棕，金黄色的圆眼睛一眨不眨地盯着史蒂夫，瞳仁是一条深色的竖线。  
  
“早……上好？”史蒂夫向猫打招呼，小心翼翼地抬起一只手，猫仍然叼着它的食物，同时从嗓子里发出呼噜的低音，突然原地跳起来，史蒂夫吓了一跳，赶紧把手收回来，但猫只是在空中转了个身，一溜烟地跑走了，半块肉掉在楼梯上。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，从腋下夹着的笔记本上撕了半张纸，把掉在楼梯上的肉用纸铲起来，下楼丢进了垃圾桶。他走向停车场，把卷宗等物品放进车内，这才注意到餐吧内飘来的，鸡蛋和培根的香味，史蒂夫的肚子咕噜叫了一声，就连野猫都有早饭吃呢。  
  
他犹豫片刻，看了看餐吧，又看了看手机，时间已经不早了。  
  
——那个死掉的女孩还在冰冷的停尸房里等着他们。  
  
一条腿，脖子折断，垂着脑袋。


	6. Opportunist (4)

* * *  
  
萨姆上下打量着史蒂夫，一脸忍笑的表情。  
  
史蒂夫看看自己身上的灰制服，又看看萨姆的黑色牛仔裤和夹克衫，皱起眉头，“你昨天还穿着我这身。”  
  
二人相约在总部的鉴证办公室专用楼门口见面，史蒂夫早到了10分钟，一直等在外面，而萨姆似乎来的更早，他从办公楼那边步行走来，似乎已经在办公室待了一段时间。  
  
“看起来不错，看起来不错，菜鸟。”萨姆终于明目张胆地笑起来。  
  
史蒂夫站在原地，腋下夹着自己的制服帽子。  
  
“你应该把帽子也戴上，第一天上班，拍个纪念照。”萨姆越笑越厉害，“我还以为得等下个月执勤才能看你穿制服什么样子，没想到你这么积极主动。”  
  
“我现在没有其他衣服换。”  
  
“没关系的，好吧，不开玩笑了，哈哈哈哈，我是说，如果是出警巡逻的话，比如遇到昨天那种情况，必须穿制服以便民众识别你的身份。如果是调查，就需要便装，或者正装，如果你喜欢衬衫西服三件套那种，虽然昨天你没穿在身上，也许你喜欢也说不定，”萨姆对史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，“今天这种情况我们不开印字编号的警车，不需要把警察两个字印在脑门上。”  
  
有道理，当然了，当然是这样，史蒂夫心想，“我的储物柜还没有腾出来，我没带别的衣服来。”  
  
萨姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“真的没关系，我有种预感，我们今天不需要出警，根本不需要离开这里，办公室穿什么都可以，夏威夷沙滩裤顶多让你糟到老大的白眼。”他用脑袋指了指大门，示意史蒂夫跟上。  
  
“尸检要多久？是不是已经完成了？我们只要取得报告就好？我昨天看了案综，其中有很多采访需要重新做，你确定我们不需要，嗯——”史蒂夫跟在萨姆身后，他知道自己不应该第一天上班就急着表达自己的想法，先观察学习是史蒂夫与人交往多年来总结出的宝贵经验。只不过对于史蒂夫来讲，学到的经验是一回事，改变原有的行为方式又完全是另一回事。  
  
“比如呢？”萨姆一边走一边扭头发问，出乎意料地对史蒂夫的鲁莽完全没有抵触。  
  
“同学、老师、那家便利店，还有她父母和舅舅——”  
  
萨姆突然停脚转身面对史蒂夫，单手握拳砸在另一只掌心里，啪地拍出声响，“你猜怎样？！”  
  
史蒂夫反应不及，差点和萨姆撞了个脸对脸，“什么？”  
  
萨姆朝史蒂夫挑起嘴角笑了一下，“那个当爹的和舅舅现在就在总部地下室，兰卡斯特女士则待在接待处，丹佛斯正看着她。”  
  
“为什么？什么罪名？为什么抓他们？”州警本部的地下室完全隔成两段，从A口进入通往职工健身房，从B口进入则通往临时看守所，兰卡斯特和瓦斯克斯想必不是过来健身的。  
  
“斗殴伤人。”萨姆转身继续向前走，他们穿过鉴证办公室的长走廊，萨姆与路过的熟人寒暄。  
  
史蒂夫仍然跟在他身后，直到二人上了电梯，萨姆刷卡向下进入鉴证楼的地下一层，“他们伤了什么人？”史蒂夫忍不住继续问。  
  
“应该说是互殴，我已经去走了一圈，舅舅掉了一颗门牙、鼻青脸肿，当爹的两个眼圈都是黑的。昨天凌晨一点他们被瓦斯克斯的邻居投诉扰民，警长办公室的人去调解的时候两个人正‘打得火热’，兰卡斯特还开了两枪，打爆了一扇窗玻璃。”  
  
史蒂夫单手抹了把脸，有些恼火地叹道，“这下毋庸置疑了，他们都知道绑架是假的。”  
  
“或者他们一起假造了绑架案，但真正的问题：他们是否和谋杀有关系？”  
  
电梯门再打开，他们进入了宽敞的研究室区域，几个年轻的实习生在操作史蒂夫没见过的激光设备，萨姆从电梯门口的鞋套柜里取出两双蓝色鞋套，递给史蒂夫一双。  
  
迎面向他们走来一个中等身材穿白大褂带眼镜的男人，笑容憨厚。  
  
“布鲁斯·班纳医生！近来怎么样？脾气还好吗？”萨姆套好鞋子，热情地迎上去，拍了拍医生的肩膀，医生表情僵住，局促地往后缩了一下，似乎有些畏惧和人接触，萨姆又指向史蒂夫，“这个是老头子的接班人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
“恭喜。”班纳医生向史蒂夫伸出手，随即才注意到自己还带着橡胶手套，手忙脚乱地把手套摘下来，和史蒂夫轻轻握了一下就放开了。  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫回答，他有些不安地看了一眼萨姆，萨姆则满不在乎地揽着医生的肩膀，热情得有些过分。史蒂夫再环视周围，他发现一个实习生正在偷看三人交流，被史蒂夫发现后立即扭过头去。  
  
“别担心，这个布鲁斯是好脾气的布鲁斯，只要另一个布鲁斯不出现，我们就安然无恙。”萨姆笑着对史蒂夫说。  
  
史蒂夫对萨姆的发言感到困惑不解。  
  
“萨姆的意思是说，我是极少数被确诊为患有人格分裂症的病患，这是公开信息，但坊间传闻可不是真的，罗杰斯警官，别信他们说的。”布鲁斯·班纳看了史蒂夫一眼，脸上似笑非笑，史蒂夫完全无法分辨他是开玩笑还是认真的，“茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特的解剖已经完成了，来吧，我刚刚说恭喜，是指你新来便遇上了有趣的案子，绝对是谋杀。”  
  
史蒂夫对萨姆皱起眉，他无法理解“谋杀”和“有趣”同时出现的句子，也不知道该如何应答，萨姆没理会，显然对班纳医生的这类发言习以为常，二人都跟在班纳医生身后。  
  
“毕竟砍断自己的一条腿再跑去上吊有些难度。”萨姆说。  
  
班纳医生耸了耸肩，带领两名警官穿过隔间，自己戴上口罩，隔间内嵌套的解剖室内有空调设备，温度很低，史蒂夫脖颈后的汗毛都竖了起来，解剖台旁边另一个实习生正在收录整理表格资料，尸体平躺向上，绿色塑料布盖至胸口，双手和一只脚露在外面，同时露出的还有缝合的Y字切口两端。  
  
“死者死于窒息，我猜是个非常标准的锁喉动作。”班纳医生边说边抬起手肘，做了个错误百出的锁喉动作，但史蒂夫和萨姆的视线都锁定在尸检台上，相比前一天从山洞中抬出的那具尸体，此时手术台上的尸体感觉已经显著变色，皮肤的暖色调完全消失，完全变成了暗沉的灰绿色，五官轻微塌陷，脖子上原本的淤青此时已经变黑。  
  
“她怎么了？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
“除了‘她死了’之外？”班纳医生反问。  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，“我是说……”  
  
班纳医生挥了挥手，“开玩笑开玩笑的，我的判断是茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特在死后经历过冷冻和解冻处理，昨天在现场测量的尸体温度很低，现在户外气温也降了下来，尤其是夜晚，所以被当成了正常尸冷，但解剖时明显可以看出尸体在垂直悬挂前经过低温冷藏，根据她的内脏状态，我觉得她大概被冷冻过不止一次。”  
  
“不止一次？”萨姆双手抱胸，“什么叫不止一次？”  
  
“比如说你买了一盒冷冻火鸡，周日清晨拿出来化冻准备晚饭吃，但早上九点你妈突然打电话给你叫你务必去她那吃晚饭，因为她再次给你邀请了相亲对象，此时你不得不把拿出来化冻的火鸡再放回冷冻室——”  
  
“好吧好吧，知道了医生，比喻的要点在于抽象，别说得这么具体……”萨姆做了个想吐的动作，“恶……你成功毁了我一整天的食欲。”  
  
史蒂夫终于开始习惯班纳医生诡异的幽默感，得以专注于有用的信息，“所以说凶手把她冷冻藏尸，又因为某种原因不得不移出冷柜，随后再次冷冻——”他和萨姆对视了一眼，同时得出了不同的结论。  
  
“难道说凶手食人？”史蒂夫说。  
  
“想要混淆死亡时间？”萨姆说。  
  
“耶稣基督——我打比方的时候可没有想到吃人这一层。”班纳医生感叹道。  
  
“我说菜鸟你真是内心黑暗，让我刮目相看。”萨姆抱怨道，“现在你们两个加起来至少毁了我一周的食欲。”  
  
史蒂夫有些尴尬地挠了挠头，指着绿色塑料布塌陷的一块，“毕竟她少了一条腿，原因不明。”  
  
“至于死亡时间，确实无法准确推定，我可以给你们一个大概范围以辅助构成时间线，茱蒂丝·兰卡斯特至少已经死去四日，根据发现尸体的时间，环境温度测定，以及由人体组织冷冻状况推断出的尸体冷藏温度，我推断尸体被发现时距离尸体离开冷藏室有15-20小时。” 班纳医生走到茱蒂丝的脚下，掀起塑料布，“虽然她被截肢，但我确实没想到食人这一层，有很大原因——也是我判断尸体经过冷冻的依据之一——她腿上的创伤发生在死亡后，这至少是点安慰，我猜推断尸体先经过一定程度的冷冻，随后才被截肢，截肢是在相对温度较高的环境中进行的，所以可能发生了部分解冻，截肢后又经过二次冷藏。你们可以看到，截断的创面非常整齐，可以推断是机械切割，其后骨骼上还有电钻打孔——”  
  
“我们昨天在现场也注意到了，实在是奇怪得很。”  
  
“如果只是为了吃肉，这显然完全没必要。”  
  
“那又是为什么呢？”萨姆忍不住问。  
  
“这就说不好了。”班纳医生有指向茱蒂丝短腿截面的外侧，那里有一处很深的伤口，大概两英寸长，皮肉略微翻开，但没有血痂，所以不是很明显，必然也是死后留下的，“我的猜测是为了在下面镶嵌什么东西，打孔可以装钉子，侧面伤口也有金属锈迹，很像是打钉机打入钢钉后向下拉扯出的豁口。”  
  
_拼接的木偶_ ——和史蒂夫昨天在现场留下的印象相重合。  
  
“现场有没有发现类似的东西？”  
  
“我查了证物列表，起码在你们搜索的范围内是没有发现，但如果你们看她的另一只脚——”  
  
史蒂夫和萨姆的视线转向另一侧，茱蒂丝的另一条腿此时看起来也十分骇人，腿上和脚踝两侧布满竖条伤痕，经过清理后皮肉全都掀开，五个脚趾皮开肉绽，足弓侧明显露出白骨，骨头仍然呈白色，似乎没有在空气中暴露太久。  
  
“动物？”  
  
“可能是狐狸或郊狼，也有可能是别的动物，我不是这方面的专家……无论她的左腿下面镶嵌了什么东西，很可能也是被动物叼走了。尸体正下方的地面有拖拽的痕迹，但因为不是泥土或沙地，难于判断，照片也在鉴证报告中……也许凶手只是把她的腿锯断又镶回原处也说不定。”班纳医生猜测道。  
  
“你是说断腿再钉回去？”  
  
“我只是，随意提出一个假设，凶手吃肉吃素我是不知道，但叼走死者腿下镶嵌物的八成是肉食性或杂食性动物，我想不出除了食物之外，动物为什么会从山洞里叼走东西。”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“无论如何，我猜凶手给尸体截肢的工具可能是个线索，感觉是个技术活。”  
  
“经过冷冻后操作相对容易，足够大的冷柜或者冷藏室可能算是线索，茱蒂丝的身体没有不自然扭曲和冷冻后强行板直留下的痕迹，也就是说她基本上被平放冷藏，完全冻僵前尸斑出现她的背部、臀部和腿部下方。至于打钉拼接的物体，因为没有线索，所以无法确定，也许凶手了解外科换骨手术，有医学背景，也许他只是个工匠，知道怎么做插削，又或者他只是个屠夫而已。”  
  
班纳医生推断的职业过多，尚且无法作为参考，史蒂夫说道：“职业不能确定，冷柜也许可以查。”  
  
萨姆叹了口气，“菜鸟，别的地区这些设备也许不太常见，本地因为狩猎度假活动多，我们不可能搜查所有的冷库、大冰柜和切骨机。我看切掉这一条腿，家用切骨机就完全没问题，我们这每年至少三起误操作机械锯掉手的案例，我曾经处理过一起，虽然字面意义上的‘血流成河’，那伤口看起来也算得上‘精细’。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，萨姆提醒了他，“血呢？发现尸体的现场都没有血迹……”  
  
“茱蒂丝死后没有经过放血过程，但截肢时发生在死后，再加上冷冻，不会有快速大量的出血，再加上伤口截面可以检测到某种化学涂剂，应该起到防水密封的效果。”  
  
“那她生前的身体状况呢？”  
  
“她看起来很健康，没有明显的营养缺乏，但死时几乎空腹。外伤的话除了致命伤以外没有明显的抵抗性挫伤，她的脖子断了，那也是死后伤，应该和悬挂以及动物拉扯有关，死时只是由于锁喉窒息。”班纳一边说一边拿起桌子上的尸检报告，“无论是否可以查到作案工具，这都是你们的任务了，警官们。”  
  
萨姆向史蒂夫眨了一次眼，史蒂夫会意从班纳医生手中接过报告。  
  
“十分感谢，班纳医生。”萨姆和史蒂夫向班纳医生道别，离开鉴证办公楼。  
  
“他真的患有人格分裂症吗？我是说班纳医生……”史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
萨姆神秘兮兮地对史蒂夫笑道：“下次你可以问问小娜，我是说娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，他们约会过。现在让我们去看看那三个家长有什么话想说吧！”  
  
直到进入州警B队地下临时看守所，史蒂夫仍然感到惊讶，昨天见面的红发女警和今晨有些神经质的法医怎么想都无法凑成一对。  
  
但人和人的关系，不就是这么奇怪吗？  
  
* * *  
  
“这都是茱蒂丝的主意，她说要‘帮’我。”帕特里克·瓦斯克斯坐在侦讯室的椅子上，身体不自觉地扭向他的律师一侧，似乎像是在寻求庇护，而他的律师面无表情地坐在自己的椅子上，自从他与萨姆争论完免责条款，就没再插过嘴，瓦斯克斯继续说道，“她说，她还想知道如果自己出了什么意外，别人会是什么反应，看看谁是真朋友，谁是伪君子。我开始时是拒绝的，虽然确实欠了债，但我绝对能还上，我已经准备向银行申请贷款了，我不是个赌徒或瘾君子什么的，我只是被一个女人骗了而已，是茱蒂丝非要做的，但她又注意不到细节，所以我不得不给她买新衣服，说服她不要上网，我让她借用我的账户，这样就可以看到她自己账户下的留言——要不是她闲不住非要去镇上，我们也不至于被发现——”  
  
萨姆和史蒂夫并排坐在帕特里克对面，看着面前被揍得鼻青脸肿的家伙，仍然挤不出半点同情心，此时将所有责任全盘推脱给一名15岁的已故少女，更让史蒂夫对其心生厌恶。只不过史蒂夫几乎可以确定，面前的男人不会是杀死茱蒂丝的凶手，就算他是最好的演员，能够表演出这种胆小怕事又喋喋不休的嘴脸，单看他的身体条件，也不像是能以锁喉干净利落致人死地的体格。瓦斯克斯四肢细瘦无力，腰腹臃肿，他的实际年龄与萨姆的外表相似，但头发已经开始稀疏，露出头顶的头皮，看上去至少比萨姆大十岁。  
  
瓦斯克斯是兰卡斯特夫人的亲生弟弟，但容貌上却没什么相似之处，他与兰卡斯特夫人相差15岁。根据兰卡斯特夫人先前的供词，其父母晚来得子，帕特里克被家人呵护，虽然娇生惯养，举止时而显得幼稚，但并没有养成什么特别糟糕的品行。他善于与女士们或长辈打交道，可惜多数时间被当做倾吐或是聊八卦的对象，三十岁仍然没什么恋爱经验，所以才会被女骗子盯上。瓦斯克斯与茱蒂丝一直保持着亲密往来，兰卡斯特夫妇都没有已婚生子的兄弟姐妹，又无居住在附近的表亲，茱蒂丝还是独生女，瓦斯克斯便是家中与女孩年龄最接近的亲戚了。  
  
目前兰卡斯特夫妇已经分别在不同的侦讯室内接受过详细的盘问，史蒂夫和萨姆已经对事件的经过有了大致的了解，夫妇二人的供词大体上一致，没有明显迹象表明二人在说谎，当茱蒂丝被目击并找到监控录像之后，瓦斯克斯便对夫妇二人坦白所谓绑架子虚乌有，兰卡斯特夫人为了保护弟弟不因此事受到警察的刁难，说服老公原谅弟弟诈骗公款，一起为弟弟打掩护，他们曾经私下与暂时匿藏于瓦斯克斯木屋别墅中的茱蒂丝见过一面。至于以后如何向他人解释，夫妇二人并没有长远的计划。  
  
“你拿到的钱如何处理了？”  
  
“都还账了，他们拿走了现金。”  
  
“你得告诉我人名。”  
  
“但你们不能去把钱要回来！”瓦斯克斯立即紧张起来，“他们都是写恶霸，我怕——”  
  
萨姆抬起一只手，“我可没准备替你讨钱，名字，我们要查证你说的话属实。”  
  
瓦斯克斯极不情愿地交代了债主的信息。  
  
趁萨姆做笔记的时候，史蒂夫提问道：“兰卡斯特夫人说你和茱蒂丝走得很近？”  
  
“什么近不近的，我们根本不见面，就是在网上聊天，半个月都见不到一次，但我们在每个平台上都是好友，我当然比她爸妈更了解。哦，上帝啊，茱蒂丝她……真的死了吗？”  
  
萨姆一声不想地翻出笔记本中夹着的尸检头像照片，推到桌子对面。  
  
瓦斯克斯立即双手捂住脸嘤嘤哭泣起来。  
  
律师清了清嗓子，长久以来第一次发言，“这就没必要了吧，警官们，我的客户已经都向你们坦白了，所有时间都可以查证。”  
  
“再问你一次，你最后一次见茱蒂丝是什么时候。”  
  
“一周前，我给她准备了一周的食物，还有消遣，一大堆影碟，因为我要去外地跑生意，昨晚才回来，一回家姐夫就冲了进来，你们都知道了。”  
  
“具体时间呢？”  
  
“周三的晚上，我记得很清楚，我要给她做晚饭，但她说只想吃速冻披萨，走的时候我嘱咐了一堆，有一次她忘记关烤箱，幸好我去探望的时候发现了，有惊无险。那时候是晚上八点，天还亮着，我警告她不要出门，让她好好想想回家的时候对外人怎么解释，她说她好点子多得是，我们会没事的……”瓦斯克斯一边说一边抽泣。  
  
萨姆没有理会，眼睛直盯着鼻涕眼泪横流的瓦斯克斯，“都是你害的，如果她不为了给你还钱离家出走，也就不会有如此遭遇。”  
  
瓦斯克斯终于放声大哭起来，律师翻了个白眼，似乎对萨姆的言辞非常不满，但他又瞟了一眼自己的客户，终于决定不再说话。  
  
萨姆站了起来，史蒂夫随后跟上，他们一前一后离开了侦讯室。  
  
* * *  
  
“我今天学到一个生词。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“什么词？”墙壁内传来巴基的声音。  
  
“投机取巧。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“什么意思？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫抓了抓头发，“是指靠小聪明获胜。”  
  
“这么说，投机取巧是个好词喽？”巴基又问。  
  
“不是。”史蒂夫若有所思地回答，“我想它不是个好词，小聪明好像是占人便宜的意思。”  
  
“聪明就是聪明，难道不是吗？要足够聪明，把握时机，把握时机，把握时机……”  
  
巴基把一个词重复了好几次，似乎“把握时机”对巴基来讲意义非凡。  
  
“你要这么看：靠聪明取得利益，建立在别人的损失之上，会使别人痛苦，没人愿意损失，这一点都不好。”  
  
“但人人都想得利，那是不可能的，有人得利就得有人损失。”  
  
“确实如此，”史蒂夫总结道，“但我可以确定投机取巧不是什么好词，我可以明天再问问老师。”  
  
“好吧，你再问问，然后告诉我结论。”  
  
“你要是能来同一所学校就好了，你毕竟住在附近。”  
  
“你挑些有用的过来讲给我就行了。”  
  
“但老师们比我懂得多多了。”  
  
“我可不信任他们。”  
  
“我的老师们？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
但至少巴基的言下之意是他信任史蒂夫，史蒂夫叹了口气，“你可真是个怪人，巴基。”  
  
“我觉着你才比较奇怪。”巴基回道。


End file.
